Burning
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: Complete! HieixOC. Kira was the only one of the victims to get away, the only one to survive. The Spirit Detective and his team find her, but is there no hope for stopping the murders? Will Kira find redemption from her past in a certain Fire Apparition?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho

Prologue

* * *

My legs are burning. The hounds are howling behind me. They're close.

Too close.

I pick up the pace, lengthening my stride. I hurtle another fallen tree. The dogs are getting closer.

Faster.

I'm running blindly, trying in vain to throw off my pursuers. I weave between trees and rocks, ignoring the gashes they open in my flesh.

I'm so tired.

I don't even know why this is happening. I don't know why they hunt me. I've done nothing wrong.

At least nothing to deserve this.

I break the tree line, pushing my limits. I can't keep sprinting for much longer. I know I need to at least reach the cliff. There I can finish it.

A hound nips my heel.

My hand lashes out of its own accord, calling on the flames that burned themselves out long ago. A small spark. It's enough. The dog gives a startled yip, falling back.

There! I see the cliff. Almost there...

I teeter on the edge as the dogs finally corner me, waiting for their master. I inch backwards until the slightest wind could blow me over the line and send me to the rocky canyon and the treacherous river below.

A man walks out from the deep forest. No. Not a man. A demon. A demon whose power over water had defeated me. Me and my flames.

But I wasn't defeated. Not by him. My pride wouldn't allow it. I'd die first.

He comes closer. I can see his eyes now. Ocean blue with silver flecks. Silver hair falls around his face and brushes his shoulders. A lithe body with pale skin that contained more power than first assumed.

That I had learned the hard way.

He was beautiful, to say the least. Why was that saying again? Evil always wears a beautiful mask? If it isn't a saying, then it should be one. At least in this case, anyways.

"Now, now little cat. Just come to me, it will be all over soon. I promise you," he crooned. His voice was smooth, soft, and silky. A voice meant for seduction and persuasion.

Too bad I didn't give a shit.

"No."

That was all I said. All that I could manage past my swollen and bleeding lip. His face hardened, some of the beauty slipping away, transforming into something harsher. Something more demonic.

"You will cooperate, little fire cat. There are ways to make you comply. This doesn't have to painful. Just answer our questions, and you will pass to the Spirit World easily."

Again he used that silky voice. Damn, I hated that voice. It was getting on my last nerve. My fear was still strong, but I tried to hide it. I let anger take control. Better to die angry than afraid.

"When hell freezes over, you lying bastard. I don't even know what you're talking about. What do mean "answer your questions"? I don't know anything, goddammit! Besides, even if I did know anything, I wouldn't tell you. You're going to kill me anyway, so I refuse to give you the satisfaction of anything," I whispered hoarsely. My voice was gravelly from screaming and my harsh breathing.

"You can't escape me. You're trapped. Why don't you make it easy on yourself, and give me what I want?" He was angry, and it gave me a petty sense of pleasure.

I tilted my head back slightly, silently defying him. I smiled grimly as I took the last step over the edge, spreading my arms like wings. It wouldn't be so bad. I would most likely die instantly when I hit the water.

I heard him yell "No!" or maybe it was "Dammit!", but I wasn't sure. I had surprised him, I knew. But I had told him I would rather die. It's not my fault he didn't believe me.

The air rushed past me as I fell. Then memories followed the example.

I saw my childhood. The three neighbor kids I would play with, who were they again? Oh, I remember, the girl was Keiko, and the two boys were Kazuma and Yusuke.

I saw myself and my band playing on stage, my guitar and my voice ringing through the darkness of a beach and the waves seeming to add to music.

Faces, names, places, events. Everything flashed before me.

I kept falling.

I could see the rushing rapids now. I closed my eyes and imagined one last thing.

A black candle in a dark room. The flame flickering like a lone lighthouse, trying to fight back the darkness. I focused on the small glow, taking comfort in it. Embracing it as I hit the water.

Cold. I was so cold. Then, I was...nothing. There was nothing but night.

And I still saw the candle.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Assignment

Disclaimer: Refer to Prologue

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hello, Yusuke. This is Koenma. I have another assignment for you."

"Of course he does," I mutter darkly as the tape continues to play. Damn little toddler is always giving me shity missions. I don't even want to finish the tape but Botan would probably hit me with her paddle if I turned it off. I glared at the blue-haired grim reaper. She glared back, pink-eyes flashing, and pointed at the screen. I sighed and looked back. Sometimes I just really hate this job.

"There has been a rash of disappearances all over Japan. Over fifteen young women have completely vanished. All of them were psychics of some sort."

I watched a photograph after photograph flashed across the screen. I counted eighteen girls, all about my age; sixteen give or take a year.

"But the disappearance of this girl is the one that concerns us the most."

Another picture was displayed. The first thing that struck me was the eyes. A clear, burning gaze from a pair of gold-colored orbs. It reminded me of someone.

She had a clear, smooth complexion of what I guess some people call peaches and cream, and I couldn't really decide what color her hair was. It was either soot-darkened gold, or gold-dusted black. Again, it was incredibly familiar.

"Who is she? I think I know her from somewhere."

I turned and looked at the speaker. Kuwabara Kazuma was a good friend and part of the "team". He was a bit of an oaf, and not very gifted in the intelligence department, but he could throw a hell of a punch. His Spirit Sword could kick major ass too. Not to mention his supernatural sensitivity for all things...well, supernatural.

"Her name is Tsukishi Kira. She is a fire mage, and a very gifted one at that. Miss Tsukishi has been missing for about two weeks," Koenma said, as if actually responding. Again, familiar. I know I knew someone named Kira, I just know it.

"I wonder what makes her so important..." another voice remarked from behind me.

I twisted my head to find Kurama leaning against the door frame. Kurama's a fox demon, a kitsune, with a specialty in pretty, but deadly plants. He was a thief before all this, but I sort of converted him to the "team". Another "good" demon, if you were being generous, stood next to him.

Hiei was a Fire Apparition. He's small, no more than 5'2, but he is fast. Really fast. His skill with the katana was great, plus the fact that he is incredibly ruthless.

Again, the little twerp, Koenma, answered on queue, "She is exceptionally powerful for a human. Her spirit energy could be used in many destructive ways. Your mission is to find her, and pursue her captor. I want the threat eliminated, Yusuke. Take the entire team, plus Botan. You may even want to bring Yukina. Botan will need to send me regular reports, and Yukina could probably help you where you going."

A snowy landscape filled the screen. A snow covered plateau with steep cliffs that led to a canyon that was desolate except for the lone, violent looking, river that cut through the rock. A thick forest covered the top and surrounded a tower. Why is always a tower? I swear, all the bad guys seem to love the damn things.

"Who knows? Maybe she can be of some assistance. Well, that's it, Yusuke. Oh, and Botan? I want a report when you first arrive. I sent a map along with the tape. It should be in the envelope. It's of out of the way area in Demon World, so be careful." The tape ended, filling the TV screen with static.

"Well! Isn't this just exciting?" Botan said as she slipped the tape back into the envelope, passing the map over to Kurama. He spread it out on the floor, scanning it intently. Hiei leaned over his shoulder, then shrugged and turned away.

"All right, guys, we can pick Yukina up at Genkai's and then," I said, "let's get this over with. I don't wanna be there to long." I yawned widely. This would be easy. Find the girl; kill the bad guy...how hard could it be?


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

Disclaimer: You mean you actually thought I owned Yu-Yu Hakusho? Ha! Boy, are you an idiot!

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ow..." I groan as I crack open my eyes. My lashes are frozen together, and my entire face is numb. Come to think of it, my entire body is numb. I try and move. A sharp pain rips through my body. I let out a small scream.

Ok, I'm not as numb as I thought I was.

I raise my head slightly, looking around. I'm laying half-in, half-out of the freezing river. I reach out with both arms, but stop as another jolt of pain runs through my right arm. "Damn it..." I tuck it close to my body and continue to try and pull myself out of the icy water.

If I had known I'd survive the fall, I would have brought a fucking sweater or something.

About two feet up the bank, I collapse. This small effort has completely exhausted me. I need to find shelter, a hiding place, but I can't move anymore. I have absolutely no energy left. I had used up all my reserves, something which I almost never do.

Great. I escaped, and now, if they find me, I can't even fight back. Just goddamn great.

Sometimes, I think that someone up there hates me.

Fresh pain ran through me yet again, sharper, deeper pain. My vision swam. That's what I get for sitting up. I'm pretty sure some of my ribs are broken. Just to spite the pain, I continue to haul myself up. Finally coming to rest against a medium size boulder that is overshadowed by the steep walls of the canyon, putting me out of immediate sight, I curl my broken and weary body. It hides me well enough I think.

Tilting my head back, I can see the sky. Between the clouds I can glimpse the sun in the west. Night will be falling soon. For the first time I wonder how long I was laying there in the river.

So tired.

Against my will, my traitorous eyelids begin to lower, and sleep begins to tug at my consciousness. I try to fight at first, but in the end, I give in. I let my eyes slip closed, and I let the chariot of dreams carry me away.

* * *

"Kuwabara, you idiot, watch what you're doing!"

I jolt out of sleep, confused, and, I'm ashamed to say, frightened. My thoughts raced. I was found? By _his _soldiers? Or maybe someone else? What if they weren't looking for me? Could I evade them, as wounded as I was? If they did belong to him, could I fight?

I had an answer to only one of the questions. No, I couldn't fight. Hell, I could barely move for crying out loud.

My day just keeps getting better and better.

I hear footsteps. Listening closely, I'm pretty sure that there are four to six people in the group.

"Well Uremeshi, why don't you get out a damn flashlight or something? Maybe then I wouldn't have tripped on the stupid rock!" an angry guy yells at the first voice.

Hold on a sec... Kuwabara? Uremeshi? Those names are a bit familiar...but from where..?

Another voice entered the conversation. This one was cool, and calm. Soothing I guess you could say. "That actually isn't a bad idea. Night fell so quickly-

"You mean in the blink of an eye," the second voice, presumably Kuwabara, muttered.

"We didn't even have enough time to secure any type of lighting," the last voice finished as of the second hadn't spoken.

"Screw the lights! We don't have time for this! We still need to find her, or Koenma will never get off my ass!" That was the first voice. I'm betting he was Uremeshi.

"Now, now, boys. Let's not do this here, like you said, we don't have time for this. Just light a lantern and we can get this done faster."

I liked the way this woman thought, although I would never be caught dead saying, "Now, now boys."

"Fine," Uremeshi gave in. "Hey, did anyone bring a flashlight?"

I wanted to hit the guy. What kind of moron goes looking for something close to nightfall without a light? I mean, come on, common sense people.

A fifth voice stated, "You, Uremeshi, are a complete and utter idiot."

Wow. Talk about ESP.

"Back off, Hiei!" Uremeshi.

"Hiei, would you mind? No! I do not mean attacking him! I meant providing us with a little light." That was voice number three.

No response, but a glow was emitting from somewhere on my left so I guess this Hiei guy did like he was asked.

"Look over there! I can see...a leg?" This was the woman.

Shit. I tried to shift myself but ended up almost screaming in agony. Silent tears of pain and frustration coursed down my face as I waited for the inevitable. Damn it all to hell!

The footsteps came closer. Closing my eyes, I pretended to be unconscious. Maybe they wouldn't kill me that way.

"It's her!" That was Kuwabara.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Uremeshi said. "She looks pretty beat up though."

No shit. Now who was pointing out the obvious?

"I imagine whoever took her put her through hell. We should have expected it. It was wishful thinking to hope that she would be unharmed." That was the soothing voice again.

"Yukina? Do you think you could..?" the woman trailed off.

"I will try." That voice sounded younger, and it was so definitely a girl.

Someone knelt down beside me. My instincts took over as I panicked. I didn't know what she was going to do, after all.

Eyes snapping open, I reached out with my left arm and grabbed the small form next to me, then yanking to the side. Putting the canyon wall at my back and the girl in between myself and her friends. I wrapped my arm around her throat. She shrieked in fear, and I screamed in pain. Gashes I hadn't noticed before reopened and bled anew, forming pools around my feet as I crouched awkwardly.

"Yukina!" they all yelled, moving forward. I squeezed the girl's neck, earning a gasp. They all recognized the silent warning and backed off.

I was panting harshly. My body protested at my position, and my right arm hung useless at my side. Damn, this was a stupid move. Now...well, if they weren't going to kill me before, they were probably going to kill me now.

The girl was trembling violently. I felt horrible. I didn't like scaring people. I gained no enjoyment out of it. I didn't object to violence, but I wasn't overly fond of excessive bloodshed.

Sometimes I just hated myself.

But I didn't get the reaction I expected. The woman stepped forward. She wore a pink kimono with a white and red obi. She had blue hair, which she was wearing pulled back with a red tie, and pink eyes that were currently radiating kindness. "It's ok, Kira, we're not hear to hurt you."

I think that two of the other remaining four would have argued.

One of them had orange hair that was worn in the most out-dated hair cut I had ever seen, and was clearly the tallest of the group. He had small, black eyes, and wasn't attractive in the least little bit. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit that may have been a school uniform. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. I just couldn't for the life of me remember from where, though.

The other one was easily the shortest male. The girl I had grabbed was probably the shortest person, but this guy looked like he was possibly an inch or two taller than her, and me for that matter. I'm only 5"1. He had black hair and red eyes. A black trench-coat, cape thing and a white scarf covered him from neck to foot. A white band around his forehead completed the outfit. He had his hands wrapped around the hilt of a sword, which was still in its sheath I was releived to see. His aura screamed demon. I assumed he was Hiei because one of his hands was still glowing, sheding light on the scene. And I would like to mention that he was much more attractive, in my opinion, than the other three guys in the group.

Not that I was looking or anything.

I finally said, "Why should I believe you?" My voice was harsh, rough. I noticed for the first time how raw my throat felt. I swallowed convulsively.

"Because we're not the one's who offered you violence."

I turned my head a tiny bit and looked at the owner of the calm, soothing voice. Red hair and clear emerald eyes. That's what my first impression was. He was definitely a guy that had his own fan-girl fan club running around his school. He was of an average height; I think anyway, after all, I am crouching here. He was wearing white pants and long-sleeved shirt under some sort of long, blue tunic tied with a yellow belt. I got the impression that he wasn't human, not exactly. It seemed demon, but not quite.We locked eyes. A contest of wills, I guess.

I looked away first.

Bringing my gaze down to my captive, I paused, weighing my options. Then I realized that I didn't really have any. I glanced back at the waiting group...and back down at the girl, Yukina I think they called her. I loosened my choke-hold, but didn't let her go.

"Are you okay?" I whisper in her ear. "Am I hurting you?"

She shakes her head no.

"What are you saying to her!" That was ugly.

"Relax, Kuwabara. She didn't hurt Yukina. Now chill. She's just being cautious, which she has every right to be."

This brought my gaze to the last guy. Black hair that was worn slicked back, brown eyes... Why did he and ugly look so damned familiar? He was a tad shorter than the red-head, but made up for it with arrogance. I could practically feel his ego from here. Oh, and his high spirit level. That was pretty evident too. He wore a green jumpsuit, and stood at the head of the group, hands shoved into his pockets.

Definitely the leader.

"Who are you?" I managed to choke out of my swollen throat.

"Uremeshi Yusuke, Spirit Detective of the Spirit World," the leader said.

I know that name, but not because of the title. But before I could finish processing, the orange-haired guy spoke, "I'm Kuwabara Kazuma."

Again, I know that name.

The woman followed suit, "My name is Botan, and I'm a Guardian of the River Styx in Spirit World."

"I am Kurama," the red-head told me, and then turned to the smaller demon, "and this is Hiei."

"And you're Yukina?" I asked the girl in my grip.

"Yes, I'm an Ice Apparition."

I felt dizzy. Memories were flooding my brain of a time when the only thing I lived for was playing outside with other kids on block. Shaking my head, I looked at the whole group.

"And who sent you?" I rasped.

"Koenma, Ruler of the Spirit World," Botan replied.

I smiled grimly, saying, "If you're lying, then you had better kill me right away, because if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you as slowly as humanly, or demonly, possible." I released ice-girl, swaying as I lost the balance that her sleight weight had provided.

I could now see her clearly. Delicate build, turquoise hair, and large, red eyes. She was wearing a pale blue kimono. Seeing her how innocent shelooked made me want to hit myself over and over for scaring her. I felt like a monster.

Which I have been told time and time again that I was by my uncle.

I allowed myself to collapse against the cliff side as Kuwabara rushed to the girl's side, slipping a protective arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him, and anyone looking could tell he loved her, and she loved him back.

Not that love ever did me any favors.

"Are you in pain?" Yukina asked quietly.

"No," I lied. My head was pounding, my arm was zapping me with agony whenever it was moved, my torso just throbbed horribly, I was bleeding profusely, and the list went on...and on...and on...

"Liar."

I looked over at Hiei. "I don't need your help," I growled. I really didn't. If they helped, then I was indebted to them. I hated being in anyone's debt because I was one of those people that just had to pay that person back. Some sort of honor code, I guess. And then, sometimes, they asked formore than I was willing, or could, give.

Completely ignoring my protest, he knelt down and held me still while Yukina reached out and laid a hand on my ankle. Even as hurt as I was, I tried to pull away out of habit. I don't really like to be touched by anyone. I'd spent too much time in an environment where touching equalled pain.But acool power spread fromYukina's hand like a salve, taking away the pain. My eyes slid shut, savoring the feeling.

When I opened my eyes, my cuts were gone. I tested my right arm, and it was in complete working order. Same with my ribs. I had completely forgotten about being touched.

"Thank you." My words were faint, tired-sounding. I managed a heart felt smile for the girl. "Thank you so much."

Unfortunately, there was one problem to not being in pain; I was _freezing_! The thin fabric of the dress/robe that my captors had dressed me in just wasn't meant for the Siberian-like weather. My body began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Yusuke, did you bring any blankets, or coats, or anything?" Botan asked, exasperated,as she stepped closer, concern evident in her pink eyes.

"Um...no..."

I thought about protesting, but my sensible side finally kicked in so I stayed silent. I also wanted to ask something, but I was too cold to remember.

"Would my jacket work?"

"You idiot, both your and Kuwabara's jackets are huge. Plus, we don't need you two freezing as well. We already have to carry her," Hiei growled in what I assumed to be annoyance.

"Hiei is right," Kurama agreed, walking over and kneeling beside Hiei and me. "Hiei, would your powers keep you warm enough without your cloak? I think your coat would work, if you're willing."

The demon shrugged and passed me over to Kurama, pulling off the long coat. He handed it to the read head, who wrapped it around my body.

"We need to get her to Koenma, but we also need to check the tower."

I looked up at Yusuke. "No..."

"What?"

"The...tower is...empty. They're...gone..."

"How do you know that?" His eyes were flashing dangerously.

"They would have...found me...if...they were...still...here..." I was slipping into sleep again. Damn, couldn't I just stay awake? But I was warming up, and that was making me more aware of my exhaustion. I still couldn't think of what I wanted to ask. I hate memory lapses.

Botan spoke up, "She has a point Yusuke, let her be. I'm going to contact Koenma and let him know we have her."

"All right, you do that. And ask the toddler what to do with her."

"Right."

I remembered. "Yusuke, Kazuma?" They both looked at me. I smiled. "You two get any better, or am I still going to get to bet the hell out of you both when you annoy me?"

"What is she talking about?" Hiei asked them.

"We were neighbors when we were younger, and anytime they made Keiko cry or do something similar to annoy me, I beat their sorry asses until they cried uncle," I answered. My eyes were slipping closed.

"Wait that was you?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Uh-huh..."

The last thing I was aware of was Botan coming back and announcing that this Koenma guy wanted them to get me out of here, which I had no problem with, and that Kurama asked Hiei to carry me. I'm pretty sure he did.

Not that I cared or anything.


	4. Chapter 3: Change of Scenery

Disclaimer: Thanks for coming back for more! Yay! Oh, and I don't own the show or its characters, but Kira is mine.

Chapter 3

* * *

_I'm meditating in my dojo, preparing for a scrying ritual. Slipping into the pattern is not difficult. I have been doing this for years. Opening my eyes slowly, I gaze into the flames, asking for their guidance. I've felt so lost lately, so without a purpose. I fall deep into the flickering lights, becoming mesmerized by their dance._

_I never heard them coming up behind me. A clawed hand covers my mouth, muffling my surprised scream. I struggle, throwing my attacker off. But another is already there, grabbing my arms, again from behind me. Then another, and another. How could so many have gotten through? I have wards set up all around the shrine. None of these filth should have gotten through. _

_Then he walked in._

"Ah!" I jerk awake, almost falling to the ground. I'm disoriented. My eyes flit around the unfamiliar room, taking it in.

I look first for the exits out of habit. A large oak door to my right, and another, smaller door just across from me, a bathroom I'm guessing, there were also two glass doors that were partially covered up by blue curtains. The walls were white with blue designs, flowers of some sort. Dark wood furniture, including the bed, in which I was currently covered by a shit load of blankets, completed the look.

Swinging my legs out of the bed, I found that someone, a woman I prayed, had dressed me in a long white kimono. I walk over to the larger door and pull on the handle.

It's locked goddammit!

I take a few steps back, examining the door. Maybe I could... No, I didn't get that kind of vibe from them. Besides, I know Yusuke and Kazuma. Neither of them would pull a kidnapping. They couldn't pull it off.

I turn around and walk over to the bathroom. I need a shower, being covered with seven kinds of dirt and some remaining smudges of blood, plus, after my days of confinement, I just wanted to scrub my body until my skin was raw.

The bathroom followed the same them as the bedroom: white tile and blue floral designs with dark wood accents. The water comes out hot as I turn the knob to the highest temperature possible. Slipping out of the kimono, I climb in, letting the steaming water run down my body. I stand there, relishing in the heat, for several minutes. Finally, I grab a bar of soap and a washcloth, scrubbing furiously at every inch of my skin. Using the same bar of soap, I lather up my hair and clean it thoroughly, then standing under the hot spray to rinse off.

About twenty minutes later, I step out of the shower and, finding a towel conveiniently placed on the rack, I dry off all the water and then wrap the kimono I was wearing before back around my body. I rummage through some of the droors and find my prize; a wooden hair comb. While I tease the knots from my shoulder length hair, I come to stand in front of the mirror above the sink, wiping away some of the steam.

The girl in the mirror stared back at me. She was me...but not me. She had the same gold eyes and hair, but her face was thin, guant,and dark circles were clear under her eyes. And the look in her eyes was...haunted. Like she had seen enough things that go bump in the night to last many life times. Which she had. Which I had.

I turn away and continue to comb out my hair, walking back into the bedroom. I make my way over to the glass doors and swing them open. The veiw is breath-taking: greenery and a river in the distance. A clear sky... Nothing overly special, but after being locked in that tower it was beautiful to me. Of course, never as beautiful as fire.

Speaking of which... I reach inward, delving for the core of my power. I almost cry when its there. It fills me with its warmth, and for the first time since I was taken, I feel whole and untouchable. For now at least.

"Feeling better?"

"Yikes!" I jump and spin to my right, finding Botan sitting on some sort of paddle and floating near the railing. "Don't do that! It almost gave a fucking hear attack!"

She giggled and jumped down next to me. "Sorry, I just saw you out here, and wanted to know if you were feeling more yourself."

I was silent for a moment. "I'll never be 'myself' again, Botan," I said quietly, "but I am feeling better, physically at least."

"I'm sorry we didn't get there until it was too late, Kira. Please beleive me, if we had been aware of the situation sooner, we would have charged to your rescue before those horrible demons could have done anything to you." She sounded so sincere.

"It's not your fault." I wasn't really sure what to say. I don't know what might've happened if they had known. Maybe it would have turned out differently, or maybe it wouldn't have. No one could ever really know. "And thank you, Botan. I'll tell the others too, but since your here, thank you so much for finding me."

She reached out and squeezed my shoulder lightly, "Your welcome." Pulling her hand back, she beckoned me to follow her back into the room. She went over to a door I hadn't noticed before and opened it. I peered inside and discovered that it was closet. "Everything should be your size, so pick out what you want."

"Um...okay..."

"I'm sorry for asking this, Kira, but you do realize that we need to ask you about what happened. We need to know why they're kidnapping young women." Her tone sounded with regret, and I did beleive that she was sorry about asking.

"It's okay. I'll tell as much as I know."

She gave me a small smile, and said, "Someone will come and get you in about ten minutes. I'll be waiting with Lord Koenma, so it will probably be Kurama or Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be waiting with me as well."

"Got it," I confirmed, "I'll be ready."

Another smile and she exited out the door leaving me to pick out some clothes. I eventually decided on black pants that were slit up the ankles, and a red tank top with the word "Pyro" written on the front in gold lettering. I searched the floor of the closet and pulled out a pair of black boots that came to my knees. Going back into the bathroom, I look for something to tie back my hair and find a red ribbon. Ribbons aren't really me, but hey, I can't complain. There is a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" I yell as I struggle to pull my hair back and run at the same time. I finally secure my hair at the nape of my neck and open the door.

Hiei is standing in the doorway. "Come on," he orders, "Koenma's waiting."

"Hello to you too," I mutter sarcastically.

He looks at me for a moment, then shrugs and turns away, walking down the hallway. I have to run to catch up with him. He may be hot, but he's a jerk too.

Hiei leads me through a complicated maze of hallways until we reach a pair of huge, gilded doors. He moves to open the doors but pauses as he notices that I froze about three feet away.

"What is it?" he asks sharply.

I sighed, "I just... I don't really want to do this. I'd rather just hunt the bastard down and kill him." I close my eyes and rub my hand over them, wishing for an Advil. I get headaches a lot, and I don't really know why. I guess it might be a side effect of my power. My grandmother got them too.

"You have too."

"I know." I pause, collecting my thoughts. "Okay. I-I can do this. Let's go."

Hiei opened the doors.


	5. Chapter 4: A Tale of Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Another day, another chapter about a show that I don't own...

Chapter 4

(A.N. Alrighty, I need to say two things: first, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! and second, somethings in this chapter may contradict things said in the previous chapters. I am writing this with no peticular plan so... you see the issue... Anyways, enjoy and review!)

* * *

I would first like to point out that the room was pink. I _hate_ the color pink. I'm not a Goth or anything, but I just can't stand that color.

The second thing I noticed was that a very small person, toddler size to be exact, was sitting behind a desk that would have swallowed _me_ up. The kid behind the desk wore a blue tunic tied with a red belt over puffy yellow pants that tightened around his ankles. Oh, and aridiculously tall, blue hat sat atop his head. It had to be as tall as he was. He looked like a kid playing dress-up or something. I would like to mention that the pacifier didn't help at all.

Botan stood at his right, so I assumed that the kid was Koenma. Yusuke and Kazuma stood near her, but a little farther to the right, along with Kurama, I think his name was. To my surprise, Yukina was also there. Hiei made his was over to them as stopped next to Kurama.

"Welcome, Miss Tsukishi. I am Koenma, Ruler of the Spirit World."

I guess it was time to get down to business.

"So I thought. Um, before we get started, can I ask you a question?"

He looked a little weary but nodded anyway.

"Okay then, well, shouldn't you be older or something?"

Yusuke burst out laughing, followed by Kazuma. The little tike behind the desk turned bright red. I almost felt bad for embarrassing him. Almost.

Koenma coughed, clearing his throat. "Is that out of your system?"

Hiding a small smile, I nodded.

"Good. Now, I know this may be difficult, but you need to tell us all you know about your kidnappers. We need to know everything that you do. This is of the utmost importance."

"You sure I can't just hunt him down and kill him?" I was joking. I swear... Okay, not really.

Spirit World's ruler frowned, glancing at Botan. "I'm afraid we can't let you do that, Miss Tsukishi-

"Please just call me Kira. This isn't exactly a formal type of meeting. Under the circumstances, my first name will do just fine."

"Right, Kira, like I was saying, we can't let you do that. It would not only endanger you, but it would be like handing you over to them. That would not be wise."

I shrugged, not really caring. It didn't matter what he said now. As soon as I finish my story, I'm getting out of here and hunting that son of a bitch down, and killing him. "Where do you want me start?" I ask out loud.

"At the beginning."

I hate answers like that. I really considered starting with the day I was born, and then telling him my life story, which, by the way, isn't a very fun story to listen to either, or live, for that matter. But I didn't want to be here too long so I humored him.

"I was in my family's shrine in Kyoto..." As I told my story, or what I remembered of it, I could see it happening as if I was there all over again.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was preparing for a scrying ritual. Gazing into the flames, I lost my awareness of the outside world. I never heard them coming._

_A clawed hand wrapped around my face, forcing my mind back to the waking world with a startled scream. I struggled, throwing off my attacker with relative ease. He was not a high level demon. I had just enough time to wonder how they got through my wards when the next demon lunged. Then another and another. I think there are about fifteen of them, maybe more. All were low-level, and not hard to beat back._

_Then he walked in._

_His aura was different than the others. He was definitely more powerful. Much more powerful. He looked around, smiling, at the dead bodies of he other demons._

"_Good, you are all we had hoped you would be, mage." His voice flows over me, a minor exertion of will to try and influence me. I push back with my own mind, causing him to smile further. "And maybe more than we hoped."_

"_Who are you?" I demand. "What do want with me, Demon?"_

"_You may call me Mizuru. Your soul and your power. That is what we desire. What else is there?" With those words, he extends his hand and I feel the beginnings of a spell. I throw up my own shields of fire, feeling confidant that he won't break them. _

_I should have known better._

_Water formed a bubble around me, dousing my flames. I burst a hole through one side, diving for one of the swords on the wall._

"_Hush little mage, it will only hurt more if you fight." He spoke as if I was a not to bright child as tendrils of water curled around my limbs. He comes closer, just inches away from me. Once again, I break free of the water, turning it to nothing but steam. Slashing with the katana, I wound him across the stomach, drawing blood._

_He looks shocked. I take advantage of his surprise, slashing again and again, using skills honed by many years of training. I was sure I was beating him back...until he grabbed the blade of my sword. He smiled again._

"_So, kitten has claws."_

_I yank the sword back, then lung forward to strike again. Again he calls vines made of water, and this time, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't evaporate them. They just replenished themselves again and again, with no end to their supply._

_May I mention that I never, as a rule, liked the element water very much?_

_A bubble encloses itself over my head, suffocating me. I try holding my breath. Mizuru found this hysterical. "You do realize its useless, little cat. No matter how long you hold your breath, I will last longer."_

_Despite this, I continued to hold it, lasting about three minutes. I gasp, instinctively trying for oxygen, but only finding water. I choke. I fight my bonds, but, of course, I didn't break them. Liquid filled my lungs, constricting them._

_I passed into darkness._

**End Flashback**

"I don't know how they transported me to the Demon World," I say to my silent audience. "They kept me drugged or something, because I never roused for, what I was told, a few days."

"You woke up in the tower?" Koenma asked me, leaning forward.

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"I'm getting there..."

**Flashback**

_The cell is dark, and circular. I'm suspended by a single chain that is attached to manacles around my wrists. My bare feet barely brush the ground. I'm dressed in a thin, white kimono that falls to just above my knees. I try to melt the chains, but my power only slides off. The metal is spelled. It was too much to hope that they wouldn't be._

_I hang there for I don't know how long. Maybe hours, maybe days. I slip in and out of consciousness_, _knowing that that they must have drugged me. I feel sluggish, and it almost causes me physical pain to reach for my core, my power._

_Then Mizuru came to visit. With friends of course._

"_Kira, how are we today?" His smooth voice grates on my nerves. I glare at him, saying nothing. "Oh, don't be that way, fire cat, we only want one little thing from you."_

"_One _little_ thing," I say in disbelief, "Your joking. I wouldn't call my soul 'little'."_

_He smiled and I wanted to cut it out of his face with a dull knife. A very dull knife. "It wouldn't be painful, Kira. Just let us have your soul, and it will all be over." His voice took on an echoing quality. Pushing its way into my head, planting the suggestion._

"_Get out of my head, mother fucker!" I scream, shoving him out forcefully, causing him to actually take a step back. He glared and I smiled. "That's it, isn't it? You can only plant a suggestion, but you can't make me do it. You need me to give up my power willingly. Now why is that, I wonder?"_

_He seemed to think for a while, and then shrugged. "You won't live through this either way, so I guess it won't matter if you know something."_

_God, what an idiot. Doesn't he watch TV? The bad guy tells the good guy his plans, and then the good guy escapes and kills the bad guy's ass. Of course, as good guys go, I'm no role model._

"_We need it to restore something that has been lost to us. We need five of each compass element. We have our five earth mages. They gave in the easiest; after all, they aren't warriors. We also possess five souls from air mages. Five water elementals have been collected as well. But fire... Fire has proven most difficult. We have only been able to procure two so far. Your kind seems to be too stubborn for the breaking process. We barely managed the first two, and the last one died during...persuasion. I hope you won't be so stupid. It was a very painful death."_

"_Bite me," I offered._

_His face hardened. "Have it your way." Mizuru turned to the other demons that had entered with him. I scanned them. All were mid-level demons that I could have burned to ashes in a heartbeat if my powers were free. Mizuru told them, "You know what to do. Just don't kill her like the other one. If you do, you will regret it. Remember what happened to the one's who killed the last mage."_

_I could have sworn those other demon's shivered._

"_I hope you enjoy the special attention you are about to receive, little cat." Those were his parting words as he slammed the metal door behind him as he exited._

_I turned my attention to the other demons. There were five of them, each holding some evil looking tools. I spotted whips, daggers, swords, clubs... and other things I didn't know what too call. I guess my "special attention" was going to be torture._

_**Crack!**_

_A whip opened a gash along my shoulder blades. I clamped my jaw, refusing to scream. Another lash, opening another wound down my spin. I felt two different blades bite into my skin on either side of me. Again, I didn't make a sound. I felt the blood running down my sides and back. I heard it drip onto the stone floor._

"_A stubborn one," one demon growled. "We are going to have much fun with this one."_

_He friends cackled in agreement. Another remarked, "Even the other ones fainted."_

_A club hit me mid-back, breaking nothing, but undoubtibly leaving one hell of a bruise. A second swing from a demon in front of me forced me to cough up blood._

**End Flashback**

"Everyday, or at least whenever I regained consciousness, there was a session of that..." I trailed off, retreating into the farthest reaches of my mind, willing myself not to cry. I didn't cry or scream during the experience, and I wasn't about to do it now.

"So, as far as you know, none of the other girls lived or escaped." I was glad no one offered pity or sympathy. I would have gone homicidal if they pitied me, and sympathy would have caused a complete emotional breakdown.

"No, no one escaped them..."

"But you did."

I looked at Botan, who had spoken. "Yeah...I did..." Again, I didn't offer anything else.

"Then how did you escape?" That was Koenma.

I swallowed convulsively, fighting for composure. I would tell this part without breaking. I would. I opened my mouth...and closed it again. I looked down at the floor. A cool hand rested on my shoulder, bringing my eyes back up. I found Yukina's kind ruby gaze fixed on me.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

No, I wanted to say, but I just nodded, giving her a small smile of thanks. I expected her to pull away, and go back and stand next to Botan or someone, but instead she squeezed my shoulder and took my hand in hers.

"I think you should sit down, Kira. You're pale as snow," she told me, glancing over at Koenma.

The kid nodded, "Ogre!"

A blue demon I hadn't seen before poked his head through the doors behind me. "Yes, Lord Koenma?"

"Bring another chair for Kira."

"Right away."

A couple of seconds later, I found myself sitting in a purple chair with Yukina still holding my hand. I smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm okay now."

She nodded and let go, going and standing in between Kurama and Hiei. I waited a few more moments, trying to postpone the inevitable. Eventually I took a deep breath and continued, telling them about how I had managed to escape.

**Flashback**

"_I hope you realize that this is utterly useless, kitten," Mizuru remarked on the fifth day of torture. I was exhausted, the chains, it seemed, also absorbed my energy, not just bound it. I had thrashed and kicked my torturers, even injuring some of them, but in the end, that had only wasted energy._

"_Not to me," I growl, "Maybe you should just kill me."_

"_Oh no, kitten, I'm not letting you go just yet. I've found something that just might convince you to yield to me."_

"_Oh really?" My inquiry ends with a hacking cough that spouts nothing but blood. "I thought you would have learned that, by now, pain isn't an issue with me."_

"_Pain? Is that what you think I'm going to try? Oh, poor,naive little cat, you have no idea what is in store for you..." He smiled darkly as the door opened behind him. A humanoid demon entered the chamber._

_He had darkbrown skin and black eyes and hair. He was tall, probably about 6'4, and wore only a pair of nondescript, dark colored pants._

"_Is she the one we have been trying to break?" he asked Mizuru._

"_Yes, she is, Dojitsu, she is. Do you like her?"_

"_Oh yes... I will be glad to help you with this one, Mizuru. In fact, I think I will even enjoy myself."_

"_Good." Mizuru made a sharp motion with his right hand and the chain suspending me jerked, lowering me to the ground, the shackles around my wrists springing open. My legs refused to hold my weight and I collapsed to the ground, cursing. _

"_Ah, such a fiery spirit, you have. We are going to have so much fun," the new demon, Dojitsu, remarks. I'm not stupid. I know exactly what he means. My body begins to shake as fear takes over. I try to control myself. I won't break. Not for anything. I won't give them what they want. I won't._

_I feel around me, trying to find anything helpful without being noticed. My fingers close around a piece of a broken blade that one of my tortures had left behind. I curl my right hand around it, ignoring the sting as it bites into my flesh._

"_I'll leave her to you, Dojitsu." Mizuru walked out. _

_Dojitsu focused on me as he approached. His very body language is predatory. He says nothing as he grabs me by both arms. I don't struggle as he forces me onto my back, pinning my wrists above my head. He is not the first to do this, and I know when to strike. I bide my time, hoping for the opening I need before... Before he completes what he's come here to do._

_He forces his knee between my legs opening them. I still don't struggle. "You have lost your spirit already, human?" he asks heatedly, rubbing himself against me suggestively. I am silent. "Have I already broken you?" he asks, letting go of my right wrist and groping my breast. Then he continued to run his violating hand all over my body._

_Now is my chance._

"_You wish, you filthy son of a bitch!" I scream as I bring the sharp shard down upon his neck, going for the jugular artery. Blood spurts and covers my hand, making it hard to grip the metal. Dojitsu howls in pain. _

_With all my remaining strength, I kick off his heavy body, and roll to the side. I manage to hold on to the blade. I lunge; grabbing him by the neck and rolling him, putting him face down under me. _

_I slit his throat from ear to ear with onejagged stroke._

_I ease off and retreat to a wall, taking deep breaths. I got up, and still clutching the shard of metal, I pull on the door handle. I almost cry with relief when I find it isn't locked. A short hallway lies before me. There are no other doors except the one across from this one._

_I make my way slowly, cautiously. The other door opens easily and I find a spiraling staircase leading downward. I follow it, passing other doors that I assume lead to the other levels._

_I couldn't believe that I had made it to the courtyard with out running into anyone. It was easy. And at the risk of sound too cliché, too easy. _

_This is why it only surprised me a little when I found Mizuru waiting for me in the courtyard at the base of the tower. _

"_Well, fire cat, I guess we underestimated you."_

"_Yeah," I spit out some blood, "you did."_

"_You have two minutes."_

_That caught me off guard. "W-what?"_

"_I will give a two minute head start, after which the hunting dogs and I will be coming after you. Of course, since we are on a plateau, I don't know where you'd run to." He was smiling again. That damned malevolent smile that I hated so fucking much._

_I didn't give him an answer; I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me._

**End Flashback**

I sat silently for a moment, and then continued, "I ran through the woods. True to his word, I heard dogs running behind me after a couple of minutes. I made it to the cliff and..."

"And what?" Koenma pressed.

"And I jumped."

"You what!"

"I jumped. I figured that if I was dead, since there seemed to be no other way at the time, they couldn't take my soul. So I jumped. I never considered I'd survive the fall, but I did. They you guys found me, and now I'm here." I was finished. Thank God. I let a breath of relief and sank down in my chair, closing my eyes. I figured I could leave after I took a little nap.

I heard Koenma say, "I need some time to think on this. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two can go back to the human world for now. I'll send Botan for you when I have a plan. Yukina, could you please escort Kira back to her room? Hiei, Kurama? I want you two to stay here or go with Yusuke, I don't care which. I'll find you when I need you."

I opened my eyes wearily as Yukina tapped me on the shoulder. I got up and followed out of the room, leaving everyone else to do as they were asked.

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V...**

"Hiei?"

I turn and face Kurama. "What is it?"

"Are you going with Yusuke?" the fox demon asks.

"No."

"Really?"

"Hn."

We were standing out in the hall after the others had gone. Kurama came and stood next to me. "That girl, Kira, is quite extraordinary, don't you think?"

"If you say so," I tell him. Why would he ask that? It's not like I care. "I wouldn't know."

Kurama smiles slightly. "Oh, I think youdo, Hiei. I think you have."

"Just what do mean by that?" I ask quietly.

"You couldn't seem to stop looking at her, my friend. And, if I'm not mistaken, I could smell concern in your aura."

I glare at him. Sometimes Kurama could be too observant for his own good. "I don't know what you're talking about, Kurama." I leave him there, not wanting anymore questions.

I didn't want him to know that he was right.


	6. Chapter 5: You Talk In Your Sleep

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Chapter 5

(A.N. Um... Hi again! I first want to thank you all for reveiwing! Second, I want to warn you that, again, this may contradict ideas put forward in earlier chapters, and that the is some OOC moments in this chapter. So try to ignore it...)

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V...**

What am I doing here? I should have just left after leaving the fox, but what possessed me to come here?

I was standing on the balcony outside of that girl's room. I had been standing here for maybe ten or twenty minutes. She had already been asleep when he had arrived.

After leaving Kurama, I had every intention of just leaving Spirit World for the Human World, but...

Damn. I hate it when Kurama is right. I absolutely loathe it, which is why I am just going to turn around and-

"No!"

I froze, wondering if she had seen me. A series of whimpers and cries drifted from inside Kira's room, catching my full attention. Was there anyone in the room? Creeping closer, I quietly opened the balcony doors, and took a quick survey of the room.

No one was there.

There was just Kira, tossing fitfully on the bed, throwing and twisting the sheets in obvious distress. I walked farther into the room, pausing every now-and-then when she murmured a startling phrase or word.

I finally made it next to the bed. I was still, listening to her talk in her sleep.

"No...I didn't...no...not my fault..." she whispered desperately.

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V...**

_The sea of faces surrounded me, and grabbed at me with phantom hands, pulling me under. They kept pleading with me. Pleading with me to save them. Or asking why I wasn't there. Or wondering why I had been too late._

_Or why I had killed them._

_I protested. Again and again, I told them I was sorry. Sorry about not being there. Sorry about being too late, or too weak. _

_But then they appeared. Clear as day, two figures floated above the sea, and above me. I looked up at them, forgetting to fight the pulling hands. It was a man and a woman. The man was tall, with gold hair and eyes, like mine, just like mine. He had tanned skin, and a powerfully built body. The woman next to him was extremely small, smaller than me. She had pale skin, like me, and looked so delicate, but, if you looked closely, you could see the faint spark of strength and stubbornness in her pale gray eyes. Her hair was as black as a raven's wings._

_They spoke in unison, just like they always did. "This is why we left you, Kira. We knew you were dangerous, that you were destructive. We knew that you would kill us if you could."_

_I started to cry. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I yelled at them, "No! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill anyone!" They just smiled._

_Then another couple appeared to their right._

_The woman was of average height, with a rounded and plump figure. Brown hair and eyes gave her a very motherly and earthy look. The man was an inch or so taller than her with pale hair and navy colored eyes. They too spoke in unison, "What about us, Kira? You killed us, remember?"_

"_NO!" I screamed. "I didn't! I didn't! I didn't!" My voice was thick with tears and old pain._

"_You burned down the shrine. We died choking on the smoke and flames that you brought forth," the second couple said together. "It was all your fault..."_

_Another man appeared. He looked like the man from the second couple. They were brothers. "I took you in, even though you killed my brother and his wife. You good for nothing wench! You monster! It was all your fault..."_

_He and the second couple chanted that last line._

_The first couple joined them, "All your fault, all your fault..."_

_Then the entire sea of souls cried out with them, "All your fault, all your fault..."_

"_It was all my fault..." I whisper, closing my eyes. "All my fault..."_

_The hands pulled me under, and I faced my punishment._

_Again._

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V...**

I stood there, unbelieving as she mumbled in her sleep. Her adoptive uncle had abused her? She blamed herself for her adoptive parents' death? For being abandoned by her birth parents?

That explained why she didn't want anyone's help. Why she had flinched away when anyone came close to touching her...

"Ahh!"

I was startled out of my line of thought as she shot up in the bed, seemingly wide awake. I retreated back into the shadows, ready to take off. I watched as she curled into a ball, pulling her knees into her chest. Her shoulders shook violently, but I heard no sounds of sobbing. Maybe I could just slip out...

But then she just had to go and look right at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" she screamed, jumping to her feet.

I said nothing, waiting for the hearing to return in my left ear.

Kira summoned a deadly looking fire ball, holding it in a half-cocked throwing position. The fire sent a flickering light around the room, casting strange shadows, but lighting up the area around us effectively. She was breathing heavily, still recovering from surprise, I assumed anyway. But she froze.

"Hiei?" She seemed to be calming down some.

"Hn." I waited for a response.

"What..?"

I shrugged. "I heard you yelling, so I came to check it out. It turned out that you were just talking in your sleep. I was going to leave, but then you woke up." It was close enough to the truth. Not exactly true, but it was a reasonable enough explanation.

She frowned. "I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yes, you do."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Oh..." She fell silent for a second. "What did I say?"

"This and that. But I hope realize that it couldn't have possibly been all your fault."

Why did I have to say that?

Kira paled visibly, even in the bad light, it was noticeable. She took a step back, eyes wide. "H-how much do you know?"

"Enough. But I don't really want to know more." I was lying. "I'd rather know how you know that moron detective and his friend."

She stared at me for a while, then finally crossed the floor and flicked on the lights and coming back to sit on the bed. I waited, arms crossed, for her to begin. At last she said, "I lived with my birth parents until I was nine. We lived in the same town as Uremeshi and Kuwabara, and I went to elementary with them for a couple of years." She paused and smiled slightly. "The two of them were always fighting, which made another neighbor of mine, Keiko, cry. So, I felt the need to send them home to their mommies, crying. In the end, I was the one who taught them both how to throw a punch."

That made me raise an eyebrow. Those two learned the basics from this fragile human? She had answered my question, but continued, almost as if she was in a daze. Her voice took on a strange quality, almost sleepy.

She continued, "When I was nine, my parents left. The dropped me off at the doors of a shrine and disappeared. The two mages, the Hikari family, there took me in, but then things started happening. I would...cause things to happen. My powers were awakening, and I had no control. No idea of how to control them. The two mages weren't much help, though they did try. The woman was an Earth mage, and the man was a Water mage. I was Fire. When I got angry, something burst into flames. When I entered a room with a stove or fireplace or candle, the flames leaped in response, often burning whoever was near them.

This went on for about two years. Then, one night, I woke up and the entire shrine was burning. I could hear screaming and I ran down the hall, flames sliding harmlessly off my skin. I reached the Hikari's room, but... I was too late. I ran out and was confronted by fire trucks. They took me to the police station, and that's where Mr. Hikari's brother found me. He took me in... into hell, that is."

She stopped abruptly, seeming to realize how much she had said. "Sorry... I didn't mean to pour out my messed up childhood." She sighed. "I don't even like to think about it, let alone talk about it. I apologize."

"Hn."

She frowned at me. "You really need to expand your vocabulary or something."

"Oh really?" I ask, secretly amused. She could switch the topic quickly, a practiced move to turn the conversation away from her past. Of course, it was a bit late but... she didn't want to talk about her "uncle" and I had a feeling I knew why. I don't like getting involved in other people's, especially humans', problems or lives. I'd rather keep to myself; it's just easier that way. But this girl intrigued me. I didn't know why, she just did.

It was an odd feeling.

So I asked, "What kind of hell?"

She looked at me sharply. "Why do you want to know? It's not like you care or anything."

I waited.

"He hit me, he yelled at me, and he... Well, you can just imagine what a full-grown man who blamed an eleven-year-old girl for his brother's death would do to that girl. I'd rather not talk about," she spat angrily, tears brimming her eyes.

She didn't let any of them fall.

Now that I thought about it, she had never cried. Not when we had found her, not when she had recounted her abduction and confinement, and not when she was having that nightmare, even though she had come close, like now.

I pointed it out, frowning. "Why don't you cry?" Again, this wasn't something I ever do. I was getting involved. I had never felt the need to.

She stared at me again. "I-I'm not allowed," she said, surprised.

Apparently, no one had ever questioned the fact that she never cried.

"By who?"

"My uncle..."

"Well that makes sense," I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, back off! It's just the way I am!" She had jumped to her feet, glaring.

"Sure it is."

"Why you," her voice shook with anger, "How dare you?" She began to stalk toward me. "You sneak into my room, you pry into my life, and then you criticize like you know what you're talking about! Who the hell to you think you are?" She was now standing directly in front of me, her face scant inches from his as she shouted. With her last words, she had poked me hard in the center of my chest. "Well!" she demanded.

Her face was flushed and her gold eyes glittered angrily. Her hair was mussed from sleep and the white kimono she was wearing was slightly askew.

"Step back, human," I commanded quietly.

"Make me," she challenged.

I said nothing as I grabbed her by both arms and shoved her back against the nearest wall, holding her there. She glared at me. "Jerk," she muttered.

Then something strange happened.

I was pulling away, but found that I didn't want to. I wanted to keep her there, close. I wanted... I wanted to hold her.

I abruptly released her, disappearing into the night, not wanting to identify why I wanted anything.


	7. Chapter 6: Joining the Team

Disclaimer: Hidey-ho! Thanks for returning for another chapter of this story that is based on a show that I don't own.

Chapter 6

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V...**

I can't believe that jerk. He comes in here, butts into my life, and then takes off. Men...

I couldn't fall back asleep after Hiei's visit. I kept thinking about my dream, and what he had said. I knew he was right, damn him. My rational, waking self had always known that it couldn't have been entirely my fault. That didn't stop my subconscious though. Every once in a while, I end up having the same dream: the sea of souls, my parents, the Hikaris, all of it. The rest of the time, I tend to block it out. Sort of like a defense mechanism.

I lay on my bed, trying to figure out why he had even asked about it. The demon didn't strike me as one who cared much about other beings. My thoughts drifted, skipping like a scratched record. Eventually, I found my self focusing on right before Hiei had left, on how I had felt the heat radiating from his body, and the strength in his hands.

I shook my head violently. What is wrong with me? I didn't even like the guy for crying out loud. Maybe I'm morefucked up than I thought I was.

A couple of hours later, there was a knock at the door.

I rose slowly, extremely tired. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep after Hiei had left, just tossed and turned until I couldn't take it anymore. I dragged my feet as I walked, finally making it to the doorway. The knocking became more insistent.

Opening the door revealed Botan, who was smiling cheerily. She was clearly a morning person. I hate morning people. It's completely unnatural to be that happy in the morning.

"Morning!" she chirped brightly.

I growled something inarticulate in return.

"Oh my! You look like you didn't sleep at all, Kira!" Botan said. I detected a note of concern in her voice this time.

"I didn't. Not really anyways."

"You poor thing. Well," she paused, and then asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The grim reaper walked in and took a seat on the rumpled bed. Her gazed settled on me. "Are you having nightmares about what happened?"

"I'm having nightmares, but they have nothing to do with that," I responded. "Mostly about what happened when I was a kid. Its not a very pretty story, so can we leave it at that?"

"Of course."

I could tell Hiei what happened, but not Botan? Wow, I really must be losing it.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked her.

"Oh, Lord Koenma wants to see you in his office in an hour. He has made a few decisions about the case. Yusuke and the others will be there as well."

"Okay. I guess I need to clean up then. I must be a mess."

Botan smiled, "Just a little." She got up as she continued talking, "I'll be back for you in an hour. Try not to fall asleep in the shower, all right?"

I grinned back. "Sure thing."

The door closed after she went on her way. It's funny. I don't usually take an immediate liking to anyone, but Botan gave off good vibes. I couldn't help but like her. The same went for Yukina. They were both so sweet, so I just had to like them.

That was dangerous.

People I get attached to often end up dying, or hurting me. It's like some kind of curse, like I was being punished for existing or something. Because of this, I tended to stay away from other people. I stayed at the shrine, occasionally assisting other psychics and mages who would come seeking guidance or normal humans who wanted to pray for blessing. I had long ago developed an aversion for being touched.Thinking back,I found that I hadn't been as careful as I usually was. Especially with Yukina. But, again, she emanates kindness, which causes me to want to return that kindness.

I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I needed to be more cautious. I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't do this; get attached to anyone, that is.

After washing up, I exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, heading for the closet. I picked out leather pants and black tank top, over which I put on a loose cut off tee that hung off one shoulder. I wore the same knee-high boots as I had yesterday over the pants.

I had just finished tying back my hair in my usual style when Botan showed up again.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's get this over with," I told her.

She led me through the labyrinth to Koenma's office.

Everyone was there again, in almost the same exact places, too. I didn't point this out though. Instead I inquired, "Why, in God's name, is this room painted pink?" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, and even Kurama smirked.

Koenma just colored until I thought he resembled an oddly-shaped tomato with a face.

"Sorry."

The little tike cleared his throat and began the "meeting" as if I hadn't just embarrassed him, which I was sure that I had. "Now, everyone, I have given this case great thought, and I believe that we should start with the whereabouts of this Mizuru, and who he is working with."

"I coulda told you that, Koenma," Yusuke noted, loudly.

Koenma frowned, "I'm not finished Yusuke," he turned to me, "Kira, you will be returned to your home in the Human World if you swear that you will not go looking for Mizuru, and-

"You have got to be joking!" I interrupted. "That bastard kidnaps and tortures me, and you expect me to not go after him? You obviously haven't learned anything about me, Koenma. The only way that you are keeping me out of this is locking me up, and I can assure you that you will lose many in that effort," I threatened. My voice had dropped to a low growl, and small flames danced across my skin. My control was slipping, as it tended to do when I was incredibly pissed off.

The entire room was silent.

Then someone spoke, "Kira? Please calm down. Koenma is only trying to help you." I turned to the speaker, Yukina, and fixed my gaze on her. Many a demon had backed down from this glare, but this apparition didn't. She returned my fire with her ice, and I found my rage swallowed up by her serenity.

I let my eyes return to Koenma, who had not moved or spoken from behind his giant desk. "I'm serious, Koenma, I won't make a promise that I can't keep."

He closed his eyes, apparently deep in thought. Then Kuwabara broke the silence, "Why not just let her come with us?"

That has got to be the most intelligent thing I had ever heard him say. Of course, since I agreed with him, I was probably being biased.

Kurama nodded, "That actually isn't a bad idea. She has fought him before, and whatever she could tell us along the way would be of assistance. Plus, her file did note that she was an eceptional fighter in her own right."

I wanted to hug the guy. And I don't usually have urges like that.

I must be getting emotional in my old age or something like that.

Koenma said nothing for another minute or two, then, "All right, but, Kira, you must follow the orders I give you if you go with them. Do you understand? No ditching the rest of the group and going out on your own."

"I understand." I was lucky that he hadn't tried to throw my ass in Spirit Jail, or where ever. Therefore, I was grateful, somewhat,that he was letting me do this.

"I'll leave it to you to discuss how to approach finding Mizuru, Yusuke. And take a little time to give Kira a small orientation. Good luck."

Taking the hint of dismissal, we all exited the room.

"Well, I guess this makes you part of the team. Welcome aboard," Botan said with a smile.

"I guess. What now?"

"Now," Yusuke said, "we go back to the Human World and find this son of a bitch."

That was the best plan I had heard in ages.


	8. Chapter 7: Scrying

Disclaimer: (Sitting in Driver's Ed. Car) Oh my God... AHH! TOO MANY SEMI TRUCKS! (Car crashes) ...Ow... (Coughs) Enjoy the chapter about the show that I don't own, but wish I did...

Chapter 7

(A.N.) I'm so sorry about the wait guys, I was on vacation! And then at Debate Camp, with no access to a computer, at least for writing. So I hope that you all can forgive me for that, and that you enjoy the chapter. Ja-ne!

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V...**

We had arrived in the Human World and headed straight for Yusuke's house. His mom was out, and we all headed over to his room, ready to begin planning. Wehaven't beenhere ten minutes, and I am already irritated beyond belief.

Yusuke and Kuwabara are clearly not the brains of the operation, despite the fact that Yusuke was the supposed leader, which, might I add, almost scared me more than Kuwabara's stupidity. Their plan was to simply find a demon, beat the shit out of him, and see if he knew where to find Mizuru.

Now you understand my irritation.

Thankfully, Kurama stepped in before the two idiots could say anything else. I think he suspected that, if they continued, he would have two dead bodies and one bloody, stillslightly homicidalmage.

"What we need," the kitsune, which, I was informed previously thathe was, "is a fast, quiet way of gathering information. They don't know that Kira is alive, and we can use that to our advantage. They won't be on their guard. We also need to keep our eyes and ears sharp for any news about kidnappings."

"I still say we should just beat the shit out of someone who knows," Kuwabara grumbled.

"And then what, idiot?" Hiei asked. "It would give us away, making our job more difficult than it needs to be."

"What did you call me, shorty!"

I finally stepped in. "Cool it, children."

"What!" the both said, voices raised.

I ignored them.

Turning to Kurama, I offered my assistance, "I might be able to help."

He frowned slightly, thinking. "How so?"

"I could give scrying a try."

That raised some eyebrows.

Botan said, "Scrying is a rare ability. Not many are capable of controlling the element their using."

Shrugging, I responded, "You're forgetting, Botan, I'm good at what I do. Fire is more a part of me than my own blood. Sometimes, all it takes with fire is that you lether guide you, not the other way around."

Yukina looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I thought a second, trying to phrase it so that even Kuwabara could understand. "It's..." I stopped, and then tried again. "Fire is temperamental, always changing. Her very nature is fleeting. She provides warmth one moment, and then, in a second, could kill and destroy as easily as a gun or sword. She is...choosy, and only reveals her secrets to a few. She-

"Why do you keep saying 'she'?" Yusuke asked. "You act like it's a person or something."

"Fire, to me at least, isn't a thing, she's a person. I've always thought of fire as alive. It seems wrong somehow to refer to her as an 'it'," I responded quietly.

"Whatever you say," he told me.

Some people just aren't cut out for seeing things differently.

"Can you do it?" Hiei asked.

"I...think I can."

"You think you can?"

"Scrying was never my strongest talent," I informed him tartly. "But, I'm more than willing to give it a shot."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Botan inquired. "What do you need?"

"A candle, or a place to start a fire, a mirror might be useful, and salt. And...I think that should be it. I doubt I'll need to do anything more advanced than the normal ritual." I fell silent, wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"I'm on it," she announced, disappearing into the house.

"I get the candle and the mirror, but what's with the salt?" Kuwabara asked me.

"Salt is widely known for its use in purification. Forming a salt circle around one's self can dispel any outside influence. It blocks out foreign energy and magic, allowing the one inside the circle to conduct whatever ritual without excess distractions," I spout out, saying exactly what my grandmother had told me.

"Oh..."

He clearly didn't get it. Yusuke didn't look convinced either. Yukina, Kurama, and Hiei, on the other hand, appeared like they had understood most, if not all, of what I had said.

Botan reentered the room carrying a purple candle, a hand mirror, and a bag of generic salt that could be found in a supermarket. "Will these work?"

"You bet," I answer, taking the items from her.

I cleared a space on the floor. Then, I carefully poured a perfect circle of salt around me, giving myself about six feet of space on all sides when I sat down. I set the candle in front of me, and placed the mirror under it.

"Alright, I'm ready," I informed them, "Don't interrupt me for any reason. Don't break the circle, and don't touch me, no matter what. It could end up locking me permanently in the vision. Everyone understand?" There were nods all the way around. "Good."

I closed my eyes a moment, slipping into the familiar breathing pattern of meditation. Opening them, I reached out with my right hand, lightly touching the wick of the candle. A spark jumped from my fingers to the string, and a small flame arose. I gazed into that flame, and let my eyes become unfocused, encompassing the reflection of the flame, as well. I directed my power into that tiny light, seeking.

'_Please'_, I thought at the fire, '_please help me find what I need. Show me the demon called Mizuru.'_

A small whisper answered me. '_Are you ready to know, child?' _

'_I am ready.'_

The flame vanished, leaving me a dark void. I spun around, looking around myself, unsure. Slowly, pictures took shape until I could see Mizuru.

_He was standing in the middle of a stone room, his back to me, but I recognized the silvery hair, and I trusted the fire to show me truth. I realized he was not alone as he spoke, "Please master, please, I need more time. Finding the young women is proving more difficult than was predicted."_

_A cold, cold voice answered his plea. "I will give you one more week, Mizuru, but only one week. If you cannot manage to complete the ceremony, then I will have no more patience with you. I can find another."_

_Mizuru was shaking visibly. Who...what could make him so terrified?_

_His voice wavered, "I understand, Master." He bowed low. "I will not fail again; I have already found another girl. She is-_

"_Wait!" the voice commanded. "We are not alone."_

_Shit. I tried to break contact, but something grabbed me. And it held on. I thrashed, trying to break its grip. _

"_Who are you?" the cold voice asked._

_I twisted in his grip. He was there, but not there. When I didn't answer, I felt a...power. I hesitated to say power. It wasn't like magic or an elemental talent. It was...emptiness. A complete void and it was trying to suck me in._

_I admit it, I panicked. "Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed._

"_Your mine, little one. Your mine."_

"_No!"_

_I felt it pulling me in, sucking away all the warmth from me. I screamed again, this time wordless. _

_Then something else wrapped around me. Something warm, and fiery. It gave me a newfound strength. Drawing on it's heat for strenght,I lashed out at the entity, sending a stream of fire swirling at it. The void let me go in surprise, drawing it's self back into shadow._

_The new presence pulled me back, back towards the real world._

I snapped back into myself, finding that I was layingflat on my back. A cool hand rested on my forehead, and another hand shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes wide, finding Yukina and Botan leaning over me. I sat up, supported by their hands, and groaned. I have the headache of the century.

I looked at the candle and found that Hiei was sitting next to it, and Kurama had kneeled down next to him. Hiei looked drained.

I think I found who brought me back.

Loudly, Yusuke asked, "What the hell just happened!"

My head pulsed with pain.

"Quiet down, Yusuke. I have a splitting headache," I moaned.

"Shut up, Detective," Hiei growled at the same time.

I looked up at the demon, surprised we were in agreement.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked again, a little quieter.

"It saw me," I said flatly.

"What saw you?"

"I don't have a fucking clue. If I did I wouldn't have referred to it as... 'It'," I told him tiredly. I then turned back to Hiei, "Was it you?"

He looked at me oddly.

"Were you the one that pulled me back?"

"Hn."

I was beginning to hate that. Immensely.

"You started to shake and scream. We didn't touch you, like you instructed, but we did try to reach you. Yukina had finally said that we must try to move you, but she couldn't even touch you. Flames flashed every time one of us tried, blocking us. Then Hiei walked forward and touched the candle. You stopped screaming, and a few minutes later you both were pushed backwards by...something," Kurama informed me.

Looks like I owed Hiei a thank you.

So...credit where credit was due, "Thanks, Hiei."

Another grunt was all I got for being nice.

"Well...did you see anything?" Kuwabara asked me.

"Yeah. I saw a stone room; it was large and was definitely in Demon World. Mizuru was standing in the middle of it, and he wasn't alone. There was something else in that room and it sensed me. That's what grabbed me. It was...emptiness. It felt like a huge black hole or something."

"I felt it too," Hiei confirmed, "It was demonic, even familiar, but I can't seem to be able to recall from where." He frowned slightly.

"What else?" Botan pressed.

"They have a new target. I don't know who. That thing cut Mizuru off before I could find out. A fire user, around my age. Do you think Koenma can track her down?" I asked Botan.

"I don't know, but we can try anyway." She pulled an oar out of nowhere, climbing on. "I'll go and see what I can do." She flew out the window.

I sighed, "It's a start I guess..." My head still throbbed. "Does anyone have an Aspirin? My head is killing me."

"I don't think so... Sorry," Yusuke said.

"It's ok. I think I just need to crash for a bit or something."

"Both you and Hiei should," Kurama remarked. "You two look worn through, and your spirit levels have been seriously depleted."

"Hn."

"I-I guess," I yawned. "I think I c-can manage until b...Botan...comes...ba..."

I fell into sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: A Helpful Insight

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with this? We all know that I don't own the damn show.

Chapter 8

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, sluggishly blinking away the "sand" from them. The room was dark, and I was lying on something soft.

My head also still hurt like a son of a bitch.

I pushed myself up with my arms, so that I was supporting all my weight on them. I looked around the room, taking in the low table, the floor mats, and another person. I jumped when I noticed the other presence, but quickly relaxed, slightly, as I recognized him.

"Hiei?" I called.

"What, human?"

"I have a name, jerk," I growled back.

If I could have seen him in the dark, I'm pretty sure that I would have found him glaring at me. I felt kind of bad about being antagonizing, after all, he had saved me from the...void. But then again...maybe I didn't. It was too fun a thing to pass up. In all truth, it's kind of cute when he's pissed off.

And I would never, ever say that out loud.

So instead, I decided with a better line of questioning. "How did you force your way into my vision? You should have been able to do that. In fact, you should have been scorched, like the others."

He gave a shrug that meant everything and nothing.

I frowned, pressing, "How did you do it?"

Again, my query was met with silence. Then, it dawned on my. It had to be a... "You have a third eye," I whispered out loud.

There was movement in the dark. His head had swung around sharply, catching my eyes with his, I could see them glowing crimson.They were blank, those red eyes. Perfectly and utterly blank. "Do I?" His voice was soft.

"Yeah, you do. That's why you were the headband. It's the only explanation. Even if you had talent in divining, you still shouldn't have been able to worm your way into my vision, which means that you have another way. A way that allows you to see the unseen."

More silence, then, "It's called the Jagan Eye."

"I've heard of it," I responded. "A third eye that could be surgically implanted into a demon, endowing the demon with abilities in the area of sight, and other areas as well."

I think he nodded. I just couldn't see well in the blackness. I pulled out a small thread of power from my core, channeling it into my palm and creating a small light. I continued speaking as I did this, still pursuing the issue, "But even with the Jagan, you shouldn't have been able to do it. You should have been burned like..." I trailed off as the obvious answer dawned on me.

Sometimes I just couldn't stand my own obtuseness.

"A Fire Apparition," I stated, "You're a freaking Fire Apparition."

"What of it?" he growled.

"Nothing. Just amazed that I didn't figure it out before now."

Another glare was all I received.

"Fine, have it your way," I told him, then asked, "Where are the others?"

"They left to try and pursue that vision of yours."

"And your here because..?"

I heard him mutter, "Damn you, Kurama," under his breath.

I didn't press this issue.

A few moments passed with out words. Neither of us seemed in the mood for talking. Hiei seemed to just be at quiet (or anti-social, depending on howyou looked at it)person by nature, and I was too busy dealing with my own thoughts.

I was focusing mainly on what the hell I had seen in the fire. That...thing had been so different from any other demon I had ever encountered. I didn't know how to kill or fight it, and I knew how to kill and fight a lot of things. My grandmother had taught me all she knew over the three years that she had trained me before her death.

This thought led me down a different thought path. I thought about my grandmother, from my father's side, and how she had rescued me from my...uncle. I thought about all she had taught me...and about her death.

Just another reason why I don't like getting attached to things, they all die. I sighed, not sure of what the fuck was going to happen next.

A small, quick movement to my right and I was already moving. I hadn't even thought about it, just my body reacting. I lost the light as my concentration shifted, plunging the room back into darkness. Unfortunately, I was a little wobbly, and I didn't get far. I was in the process of losing my balance when a warm hand wrapped around my upper arm, catching me. I followed the arm to find its owner looking down at me.

"What is it, Hiei?" I asked, trying my very best to ignore the heat spreading from his hand, from where his skin was touching mine.

He frowned and let me go. "Hn."

"You need a bigger vocabulary..." I grumbled, angry with myself for having the slightest bit of attraction to the Fire Apparition. Since when did that happen? I sure as hell didn't need it.

But of course, the body never listens to the mind.

* * *

**Four hours later...**

I heard the front door open and feet shuffling against the floorboards. I rose from my seat in the kitchen. I had asked Kurama, who had stopped in briefly three-and-a-half hours ago, if could bring me some books from my house, and he had. I had been pouring over the ancient texts for overthree hours straight. My eyeballs were literally twitching in their sockets and my vision was slightly blurry.

But it was worth it.

I think I found our big, ugly bad guy. But there was a slight problem...

"We're back!" Kuwabara yelled.

I winced. My headache was still here, though not nearly as strong. It had faded to only a dull throbbing behind my eyes.

The entire gang flooded into the kitchen, all of them looking tired and frustrated. "We didn't find anything helpful," Yusuke announced angrily. "Not a Goddamn thing!"

Botan broke in, "We have a lead with the kidnapping though. That's a start."

I was about to add my two cents when Yusuke muttered, "A lot of good that does the girl he's gonna kidnap next."

"Uremeshi's right," Kuwabara stated, "We don't even know who this guy is working for, let alone-

"Actually," I interrupted, "I think I might have something for you there." Astonished eyes all fell on me as I pulled out an old book. The leather was red and worn, tattered. There was no title, but I knew it to be a compendium of different demons, and their races. It has been compiled over the generations in my family, each generation adding their own entries when they encounter something new. I flipped to a page near the beginning.

I read, "Anexis, Class S demon. It feeds on anything with a substance, as it has none of its own. A creature of nothingness, a void, completely with out emotions other than the ones that arise out of the most basic of needs and desires, it is capable of ruthless and yet practical planning. Highly intellegent."

"Wow, that's handy," Kuwabara remarked, "What is it?"

"A book of demons compiled by my family," I informed him.

"Does it say how to kill the fucking son of a bitch?" Yusuke asked.

"Anexis cannot be killed," I read from the book.

"Shit!" the detective exclaimed. Other such exclamations came from the others as well, except for Yukina. The Ice Apparition just stood there, completely solemn.

As the others began an impromptu argument over plans, she asked me, "He was sealed away, wasn't he?"

A hush followed the girl's words.

I nodded in response and continued to read out loud the entry, "The entity has been sealed away through cooperation between our family and a collection of demons and human mages. Anexis fed on any and all, making no distinction between Demon World and Human World. It is an elemental seal that will keep it locked away," I finished reading. I snapped the book closed, "It then proceeds to give a description of the ritual that was used, and the spell that was said. The book also provides information about how the seal might be undone."

"Let me guess, five femalemages for each element must...donate their souls to release the binding," Hiei remarked.

"That would be it."

"So, now we know what it is, and how to stop it," Yusuke threw out for confirmation.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Call me crazy," Kuwabara said with a smile, "but does this mean we have a chance?"

I smiled back, and it wasn't a very nice smile, I think. "That's right, and what's more, this means that we could have a plan too."

* * *

(A.N.) Ok, look guys, reviews would be nice, even if you have nothing nice to say. So if you are reading, but not reveiwing, just start. I need a little self-esteem booster right now. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9: Splitting Up

Disclaimer: We interrupt your usual program for a ground-breaking announcement: Hell has just frozen over and Moondagger666 now owns Yu-Yu Hakusho! (I wish...)

Chapter 9

(A.N.) I want to thank all of you that have been reviewing. It's nice to know that someone is actually reading this. So... Arigatoo gozaimashita. It means a lot.

* * *

Next time we make a plan, I get to choose how we split up because Uremeshi suck ass at it.

I was not happy with the fact that Hiei and I had been partnered up. Ok, maybe a little, but not for practical reasons, and practical was what was needed right now. We were supposed to be canvassing the city's slums where the local demons hung out for a lead on where Mizuru's newest victim might have been taken. We had started at about seven o'clock in the evening, just as the sun was setting.

It was midnight now, and we still had had no luck. We had trekked up and down the streets, threatened the ones who wouldn't talk to us, and still had nothing.

Did I mention the fact that Hiei was not being the least bit encouraging?

He kept pointing out that the girl was probably dead and that we were wasting time. This irked me a lot. I mean, I'm a realist and I know he's probably right, but that didn't make it any less annoying. We also have...differing opinions of how to proceed with each informant...and which street to use...and attracting too much attention...and our personal space...

You get the picture.

Of course, this set-up did have its perks. I admit it, I'm shallow as hell and fire-boy was just great eye-candy...until he caught you staring. Then the rounds of arguing began anew.

And this is so completely not how I usually act, or feel, for that matter. I've never been one to let myself get distracted by a good-looking guy. It's so...unprofessional. Plus, the whole trust issue so... It never really bothered me until now. Maybe...

AHH! NO! I WAS NOT GOING TO GO THERE!

I shook my head hard as we continued to walk down a new street. God, I must be tired to even consider this bullshit. I sighed.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, frowning.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. That was one discussion I was going to stay far away from, out loud and in my thoughts.

We came to a stop in front of an old, run-down structure that had started life as an office building, but was now a gathering place for one of the numerous demon gangs in the area. I rolled my neck and shoulders, cracking them. Another sigh escaped me as I said, "Here we go again." Hiei shrugged and we went together up the chipped concrete steps. I straightened my leather jacket. "Are we going to knock?"

Hiei had already broken down the doors.

"Guess not." He glared at me.

Shouts were coming from inside, and I could feel a great deal of demonic energy from within. This wasn't your run of the mill gang. This gang had a very powerful friend and a lot of middle-class friends. Regardless, we both made our way passed the doorway into the dark entrance area. A quick scan revealed no one on this level.

Saying nothing, Hiei went over to the side door that, for some reason, had its own fire escape stair landing. It was the ground floor for Christ's sake. Even as I thought it, Hiei had disappeared up the steps. I knew the drill. It was what we had done in the last ten or twenty buildings. He would go from the outside, and I would come from the inside. People tended to underestimate me, so they got to see me first. I guess it's true because it had been working quite effectively.

Poor, gullible demons...not.

I slipped off my jacket and jogged up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet. They already knew someone was here, and they expected someone from the inside, so it gave Hiei time to get in place. See, I can play nice when I try. The key word there is "try".

I made it to the top floor hardly winded. It had probably had once had walls for separating the space into separate offices, but they had been decimated. Now, the space was filled with old weaponry and corpses. I hadn't even noticed the smell. Bad sign. I was getting used to it, which caused me not to notice the stench of rotting meat.

The demons themselves were gathered in the center of the room, all looking ready for a fight. One of them sneered, "Look guys, looks like a little bird has come to call." He turned around and looked at someone standing behind all the rest, "I thought you said it was someone dangerous was coming, Tojitsu!" The rest of them laughed.

I, on the other hand, paled. Tojitsu? Oh God, please tell me there is no relation. Life could not possibly hate me that much. The figure in question stepped forward.

Shit, life hated me that much.

He looked almost exactly like Dojitsu. Same hair, eyes, and skin, but he was smaller. Probably just under six foot. Unfortunately for me, though, he felt a hell of a lot more powerful.

You know the saying, "It went from bad to worse"? Yeah, well, that definitely applied.

Someone up there has a either a bad, sick sense of humor, or just flat out loathes me.

Tojitsu glared at the demon who had spoken, "Are you questioning me, worm?" His voice was low, gravely, but carried well, kinda like thunder. I have a feeling that Tojitsu has a control complex. But just a minor one I'm sure.

"N-no, Tojitsu, never," the demon stammered.

Satisfied, Tojitsu turned to me. I shivered under that gaze and hated myself for it. I kept repeating to myself that I had killed his brother already for what he had done to me and that I would do the same to him if he tried. But somehow, it just wasn't comforting enough.

"Are you scared of me, human?" Tojitsu breathed.

I gave him my best blank look. "You wish."

I guess that wasn't the answer he wanted because he growled angrily. Before I could say anything, he was in motion, and so was I. I shifted sideways to avoid his punch and then ducked under the kick that was waiting for me. I felt the other demons begin to move as well, and I also felt Hiei make his move.

I couldn't concentrated on him too long, however, as Tojitsu was trying to bash in my head.

I dodged another round of kicks and punches, and then countered with my own. I landed a solid strike to his abdomen, but it didn't wind him long enough for a follow up. I danced back as he lashed out.

As I backed away I found that Hiei was busy trying to disable the gang while trying to leave one or two alive. We needed someone to question after all.

I felt Tojitsu move before I saw it. I had kept my eyes away from him too long and I moved too late.

The punch caught me in the jaw, send me flying. I crashed into an already cracked mirror, the pieces slicing and raining down on me. I pulled myself up, pissed, and putting pressure on a deep cut in my arm. My back was cut up too, damn it. "That's it," I mutter, "no more Miss Nice-Girl." I narrowed my eyes at the brown demon, reaching for my powers.

Fire swirled out of nowhere around my body, entwining herself with my limbs. Tojitsu's eyes widened and I smiled menacingly. With a thought, I directed the flames to hold him, but not to burn...not yet.

He rolled out of the way at the last second.

I sent out another rope, faster, and this time he didn't escape. And this time, I asked the fire to burn him just a little.

She wrapped around him, and he grunted as he fought the bonds she had created. Satisfied, I turned to see how Hiei was doing.

He threw the last of them near my feet.

I looked from the unconscious demon back up to Hiei, raising an eyebrow. "Overdid it much?"

He glared. "Who do you want to interrogate first?"

"Well, since he," I said, indicating to Tojitsu, "is the only one still in the shape to talk; I guess we start with him."

Another glare, then he frowned. "How bad are you injured?"

"Not too bad, but let's be quick. Some of them are bleeding a little too much for my liking. The ones on my back feel deep." I said in nonchalantly, but it hurt like a bitch. Scarring guaranteed if didn't get help.

He nodded, but was still frowning. Concern? Surely not.

I turned to Tojitsu. In all honesty, he would have been my first choice for interrogation anyway, for obvious reasons. I also had a feeling he wasn't going to tell us anything willingly. Fine by me.

"So, Tojitsu, have you talked to your brother as of late?" I asked sweetly. "He is your brother isn't he? You and Dojitsu look so much alike."

The demon's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "What are you talking about, bitch? How do you know my brother?"

"Kira," Hiei said in warning.

Ignoring him, I asked, "Are you like him, Tojitsu? Do you like to help Mizuru break his victims?"

Something flashed through his eyes, and even though he never answered, that flash was all I needed. I sensed something snapping deep down inside me as my rage filled me.

I was going to enjoy this very, very much.

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V... (One hour later)**

I watched her as we exited the building. She gave no outward sign of distress, but after what I saw her do to that demon for information, her faquade didn't fool me. Her wounds were still bleeding as well, but refused to take care of them.

"Let me see your back," I commanded.

She stared at me like I had lost my mind. I frowned at her. "You're bleeding all over the place. Do you want someone to trace...that," I nodded back at the building, "to you?"

Kira sighed in defeat, "Fine, you pushy bastard."

I almost smiled, but caught myself. She turned and presented her back to me. Deep, crimson marks crisscrossed the flesh, and many were still dripping sluggishly with blood. I probed the wounds lightly with my fingers, trying to figure out how deep they really were. She hissed as I touched a particularly ragged wound.

"Watch what your doing, Hiei!" she yelped quietly.

"Hold still, and sit down," I told her.

She obeyed, grudgingly, and sat down on a bench. I pulled off my shirt and tore it into long strips.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, turning slightly.

I manually turned her back, and began winding the cloth around her torso and the wounds. She stiffened at first, but gradually relaxed as she realized what I was doing. When I finished, she stood, turning, and said quietly, "Thanks." She slipped her jacket back on, zipping the front.

I nodded and we headed back to Uremeshi's.

* * *

**Kurama's P.O.V...**

I turned as they walked in.

Yusuke, the others and I had been waiting for Hiei and Kira for hours. Botan had started considering a search party, but I held back the idea. They could take care of themselves, and I had my own suspicions that they would protect each other.

Keiko, who had shown up a while ago, stood and began to shake Yusuke away. He and Kuwabara had completely crashed about two hours previously. She poked and prodded to no avail, though, finally resorting to dumping a cup of cold tea down the back of his shirt.

Yusuke awoke with a shout, waking Kuwabara in the process and causing both returning parties (Kira and Hiei) to raise an eyebrow. Kira smiled Keiko as the girl berated Yusuke.

"I always knew you two were perfect for each other," Kira teased. I noticed that her gait was tired and that she held her back perfectly straight, almost like it was...wounded. I scented the air and detected fresh blood.

Keiko, unaware, returned the other girl's grin, and hugged her. Kira froze for a moment, and then returned the embrace awkwardly. While they began to reacquaint with each other, I made my way passed Hiei and out into the hall. I knew he would follow.

Once in the hall, out the hearing range of a human, I asked, "What happened?"

He knew what I meant. "She went flying into a mirror. She'll be fine."

"I take you checked the wounds yourself, then?" I made it a question.

"Hn."

I hid my smile. I had a feeling that Hiei would not find this amusing. He obviously cared for the girl, to some extent. More than he cared for most.

"You're right, my friend, she'll be fine. She is strong for a human."

"I suppose," he answered with a shrug. "We did find out some relevant facts though."

"Really? Good, because the rest of us found virtually nothing," I replied.

Another shrug and he returned to the room. I waited a moment, smiling. He'd figure it out eventually, and Kira would too. Kira was harder to read, but my instincts told me that she had feelings for the Fire Apparition, much as she tried to be as distant as possible with everyone.

When this case was over, I wonder if it will all work out for the better?


	11. Chapter 10: Music and Vision

Disclaimer: ... You should know this by now... Plus, an additional reminder about the song in this chapter, it belongs to its respective writer/singer; just in case you forgot and thought I really owned it or something.

Chapter 10

(A.N.) I am so sorry about this update taking so long. I've just been incrdibly busy. School started and my teachers are being evil and giving me mountains of homework, plus I am currently working on three separate stories besides this one. I'll try and update faster, but I'm afriad I am going to have to ask you to be patient with me.

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V...**

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Looking down at the acoustic guitar in my lap, I wondered how Keiko had managed to convince me to do this. We still had a lot of work to do after all. Granted, we had to wait for the go-ahead from Koenma, but still... How had she done it?

**FLASHBACK**

"_Do you still play guitar, Kira?" Keiko asked._

_I didn't really know what exactly to tell her. "Um...I-_

"_Would you play for us while we wait?" She asked, cutting me off._

_Now I knew what to tell her. "Actually, I don-_

"_Please?" the brunette begged, her eyes as round as saucers. _

_Damn, she was good. "I...guess..."_

"_Really? That's great! Thank you!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

Oh yeah...that's how...

I looked up at my expectant audience. On the couch, Keiko and Yusuke sat together with Botan leaning her arms on the back of it. Kuwabara, Yukina (who were also sitting close together) and Kurama were seated on floor mats. Hiei had taken up residence on the window seat in the far side of the room.

He was looking out the window.

Jerk...

"What do want to hear?" I asked Keiko sullenly, adjusting the knobs at the top of the guitar's neck

The girl thought for a bit, then, "Do you know any Kelly Clarkson?" All the guys groaned or got pained looks on their faces.

That made the decision for me.

"Yes," I told Keiko with an evil smile, "Which one?"

"Whatever you know how to play."

"Hmm... Alright, but it will sound strange without a piano, or any other instruments for that matter." I made a final chord adjustment, then strummed the strings lightly. Playing the opening notes earned a smile from the brunette in front of me.

"I don't suppose you could sing it?" she half-joked. More male groans were heard. Keiko glared at them all, especially Yusuke.

And Hiei was still gazing out that fucking window.

I don't care if he's no interested, but it's just plain fucking rude to no at least to pretend you're watching. A little niceness would do wonders for him. Therefore, I was determined to either earn some attention by singing the damn song, or at least annoy him into paying attention. Which ever came first.

Closing my eyes, I re-played the beginning chords, this time adding the lyrics. "_He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme, I know, he's as damned as he seems... With more heaven than a heart could hold..._"

I sang on softly, unerringly, reveling in the forgotten peace that playing an instrument brought. As chorus rolled out, my eyes opened, taking in the rapt expressions of my audience. "_Oh, and I don't know, I don't know what he's after, but he's so beautiful, he's such a beautiful disaster..._"

My eyes flickered over each person, finally resting on the demon at the window. Hiei had stopped watching the outside world, but instead had focused on me. A small nod in his direction brought forth what might have been a smile, but I was probably imagining it.

As the last notes faded into an applause led by Keiko, a grin wormed its way onto my face. I stood, mock bowing.

"Encore!" exclaimed Botan.

"Please sing again, Kira," Yukina added sweetly.

My previous annoyance has slipped away, so this time I agreed with more enthusiasm. "What do you want to heat this time?"

Shouts for songs assailed me. I ended up playing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Greenday, some assorted folk songs, a rendition of "Tiny Dancer" by Elton John, and more.

The last note of the last song, "I'm With You" by Avril Lavinge, faded away to more clapping. I stood up again, stretching, then wincing as the tight, newly healed skin, which was there thanks to Yukina's powers, was pulled uncomfortably. Looking over at the wall clock, I discovered that I had been playing for close to two hours. I yawned. Now that I had stopped playing, I found that I was incredibly tired.

"I vote for sleeping now," I announced. A few sleepy nods showed agreement, from the humans at least. The demons in the room just sort of shrugged. Oh well, I guess they can just wait for us poor mortals, and grim reaper, to recharge.

"I wonder," Botan yawed, "what's taking Lord Koenma so long..."

"He better talk to us soon or I'll..." Yusuke started, but whatever he was going to say was lost as he, too, yawned.

I sat down a few feet from Yukina. "Someone wake me up when we get a damn answer," I said to whoever was listening. Saying what I need to, I curled up on the mats and pillows, making myself comfortable.

I was dreaming not seconds later.

* * *

**In Demon World...**

A young woman was positioned in the middle of a great circle. Different dark symbols bordered the circumference, symbols and glyphs of binding and release, of power and of darkness.

The girl, who could be no older than eighteen, laid still, her eyes dull, her body broken and torn. She had fought; fought with everything she had, but in the end had chosen the easiest way out. She had chosen to give up her soul and power, her essence. Anything to stop the pain.

A demon stood at the edge of the circle, speaking the words of power, the incantations. With an obsidian dagger drawn from a belt sheath, he sliced his pale skin, just above the veins in his wrist. Warm blood dripped onto the drawn circle, followed by a crack of lightning.

Above the girl inside the circle, a great, dark void had opened. A shadow swooped down, covering her. Despite her numb condition, something primal in her yelled for her to run, to struggle, to get away from the evil that had come. She screamed, and tried to fight, but it was already too late. As the darkness drew back, the empty shell that had once been a woman of fire fell to the soil with a hollow thud.

The demon on the outside spoke to the shadow, "I already have chosen another, Master. We will have her in our...tender care...shortly."

A cold, empty voice answered the silver-haired demon. "Good, Mizuru, you have pleased me. Do not fail."

Mizuru bowed, "I will not, my Master."

"Go..." the shadow breathed.

The water demon turned obediently on heel and strode away from the ceremonial circle, leaving the human priestess' body for the scavengers.

He did not know that she had sent one last message before her death, using the last of the will to live inside her. She sent it to the only one who was listening for her.

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V...**

'_He has a weakness, Sister... It is in the seed, and in the blood... Use it...to stop him... Stop Anexis, Sister, I beg you. By the flame we share, destroy him..._'

My eyes flew open, looking for the owner of the woman's voice, knowing that she wouldn't be there. I had felt her life slip from me, her soul sucked away. Another had been lost to the void.

I hadn't known her name before, but with that brief, desperate contact I now knew. Her name was Kiriyama Satomi. Her face was burned into my consciousness. Pretty, with large green eyes and short brown hair, she was delicately built but with a warrior's spirit, a broken one once Mizuru was finished with her. Grief washed over me.

Along with deep, boiling rage.

Small fire-seeds danced along my skin, clothes, and hair. I stood swiftly, ready to charge out and hunt down the one's who had killed this Sister of Fire, anyone who had laid a harm-causing hand upon her was mine for death.

I hadn't taken so much as three steps when a hand clamped down solidly on my wrist. Spinning, I raised my opposite hand to strike out, but that hand was seized as well. I found myself tethered by Hiei's hands.

"Where do you think your going?" he hissed.

His words barely registered through the red rage that coursed through my body. "To kill them, I'll kill them all. Burn them until they scream like she did," I hissed back at him.

"Who?" His ruby eyes had widened the littlest bit, but I still didn't understand why he didn't know. For a brief moment, my mind clouded over with confusion, unsure.

It was gone as quickly as it had come.

I began to fight his hands, trying to break his grip. The small flames on my body just rolled off his skin.

"Who?" he asked again, no budging.

"S-Satomi..." I whispered angrily, "They killed her... Mizuru and his master fucking killed her..."

Hiei's eyes flashed. "How do you know?" He shook me. "How do you know that!" He half-yelled.

"She called!" I yelled back.

He froze, then changed his grip so that he had my upper arms, not my wrists. He shook me again, gentler this time. "Calm down, you don't even know where exactly you're going. Calm down..." He repeated the last a few times, until I began to stop fighting him, until the rage had gone from boiling over to simmering just below the surface.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "I'm O.K. now, Hiei. You can let go."

He stared at me for a few more seconds, as if debating if it was a good idea, but released me anyway. "I will go find Kurama," he told me, taking a step back. I blinked, and he was gone.

I went to wake the other dreamers in the house.

* * *

(A.N.) Another note from me: I pulled the songs out of my ass; I have no idea if the Japanese even know who Kelly Clarkson and Greenday are... Oh well, I just asked some friends for some ideas and then improvised off that... Please Reveiw!


	12. Chapter 11: What am I doing?

Disclaimer: Sometimes Life throws you lemons that you can't throw back, such as the fact that I really would love to own Yu-Yu Hakusho but know that it will never happen this side of reality.

Chapter 11

(A.N.) Sorry this took so long! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

**Yusuke's P.O.V...**

Kira was like a barely contained forest fire, threatening to over run the people holding it in check. Thankfully, those people were Kurama, Yukina, and, surprisingly, Hiei. I stayed far out of her reach. I was that smart, at least.

The blond paced restlessly between the couch and the wall, I think she was on her fiftieth or fifty-first round. I wasn't sure though, I had stopped counting at thirty.

"Kira..." Yukina started softly, reaching out with a small, pale hand, "you will wear a trench into the floor if you keep pacing like that."

Kira let out an animalistic growl. "I'll kill them..."

She had been repeating that for the last ten minutes since she had woken up. It had been Hiei who explained what happened, since Kira seemed too enraged to do it herself. Apparently, she had been calm when he had gone to find Kurama.

That flew out the fucking window as soon as he had left.

Botan slipped back into the room, a worried expression marring her face. She had gone to contact Koenma with the news of the girl's death, and how we had come to know of it.

"What is it?" I asked her, eyeing the fire mage across the room.

The pink-eyed grim reaper replied, "I can't contact Spirit World, Yusuke. I can't get through. All I could see was static."

Kira froze as the words undoubtedly reached her ears. "Then I guess you are just going to have to go there."

"Hold on a sec!" Kuwabara protested. "If Botan can't get through, that means something's wrong. It could be dangerous or something!"

"Satomi is dead. She is dead because we didn't move fast enough," the blond hissed at him, "We were waiting for Koenma's go ahead. While Satomi was tortured and sacrificed like an animal, we were waiting for a fucking green light. I hope something is wrong up there. It would be only the beginning of the penance Koenma should pay."

"But it wasn't Lord Koenma's fault!" Botan yelled. "How could he have known?"

Kira's head slowly turned to Botan, a fine heat emanating from her eyes. I moved in front of my partner, hiding her from the priestess. Gold eyes bore into me, seeming to pierce my skin. I expected to start bleeding under her stare.

"You're right, Botan. It's not just his fault... It's mine, and Mizuru's...and Anexis'." Her voice was empty, as was her expression, but her eyes flashed with grief and self-blame.

"This is going nowhere," I told her. Turning around, I looked at Botan. "Go and find Koenma. We need to inform him of what happened."

"Uremeshi, are you cra-?"

"Can it, Kuwabara!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Kira's right. We were fucking around when we should have been going after these bastards."

"Then what are we going to be doing while Botan goes to Koenma?" Kurama asked.

I glanced at the kitsune, grinning. "Why, we're going to Demon World of course. I think it's time we paid these sons of bitches a visit."

"For once, I completely agree with you, Uremeshi," Kira said, sound saner than she had in the last ten minutes.

"Okay then, we're going to split up into teams. Kuwabara, you and..."

* * *

**Forty minutes later... (Kira's P.O.V.)**

The cave dripped with stagnant water, forming puddles that seemed to seep right back into the rock through various fissures. I tapped my foot in agitation on the limestone floor. I can't believe this. They sealed me in here. They magically locked me in a cave and then dared to tell me it was for my own safety. That I wasn't calm enough to go with them and not get them all killed. I sent another dart of power at the wards, watching the sparks fly as the two powers met.

Not even a dent.

"You realize that you are wasting time and power," a low voice commented.

"Shut the fuck up, Hiei. I am not in the mood," I growled. I had been doing a lot of that lately. Of course, I had cause. Lots of it.

The Fire Apparition stood up, stretching. My eyes involuntarily followed the line of his body, which was, unfortunately, aptly hidden beneath the cloth of his cloak. God, we were in the middle of a mystical murder investigation, and all I could think of right now was that I would much rather he have his shirt off.

Garnet eyes observed me as I stared. Shit. I looked away, blushing furiously. I hate my hormones. I hate them. They always seem to find the most un-fucking-comfortable moments to rear their little heads. Of course, I think Uremeshi has it out for me too. Why else assign Hiei to "guard" me?

Another stream of magic left my hand directed at the wall, stronger this time. It slithered off harmlessly. I felt my anger building back up to the boiling point. I faced the shields completely, planting my feet. Molten power coursed through my veins, pooling into my hands.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Hiei warned.

I ignored him.

I hurled the flames at the seal, throwing my entire will behind them. The two powers clashed in a flurry of sparks. This time, unlike all my other attempts, the power didn't just disappear. It rebounded and shot directly for me.

A weight slammed into my back, forcing me to the ground as the reflected attack soared over my body, right where my heart would have been. The flames dissipated quickly, but Hiei was still pinning me against the stone.

"Get off me."

"I told you so," was all he said, not moving.

If I could have turned my head, I would have glared at him. As it was, I only replied, "Fuck you."

A moment of silence was followed by, "Would you, now?" My face grew hot, my body tightened. Damn it. I opened my mouth to make a really good comeback, but it died in my throat as I felt his breath on the shell of my ear. "Answer the question, Kira."

My heart jumped, beating like a trapped thing. "Let me up," I managed to breathe out.

Hands braced on either side of my head, he lifted himself up into a push-up position. I rolled onto my back, coming face to face with the demon. Before I could shove him off me, he eased his body back down, pinning me again with its weight. "Hiei... What... Why..?"

"You intrigue me," he whispered, face hovering above mine, "You're different..." Staring up, I found myself drowning in a sea of red, mesmerized. "Tell me stop, Kira...and I will."

It took me a second to realize what he had said. I... Oh fuck. Why did I feel like this? Why now? I didn't want to take the risk. I didn't want to put my heart, my feelings, on the line again.

But I didn't want him to stop. God, that was the last thing I wanted.

Lifting my head to close the few remaining centimeters between up, I touched my lips to his, sliding my hand around the base of his neck. My movements were hesitant, uncomfortable. This was the first time I have found myself in this position willingly.

Before my mind could even wander over the past, Hiei's mouth pushed at mine, slipping his tongue between my lips. He forced my head back down, stroking boldly with his tongue. I moaned, tightening my grip on his neck. He slid one hand down to my waist, pushing at the dark cloth of my tank top. His other arm took his weight, keeping his body from crushing me. A warm, pulsing sensation gathered low in my body. I arched to his touch as he trailed his fingers lightly over my stomach.

I eventually pulled back slowly, breathing hard, trying to think. We couldn't do this now. Anexis... and Mizuru... We still had to stop them. I had to... I just had to focus on that.

Hiei seemed to come to the same conclusion because he eased back up off me, rolling to the side. I sat up, licking my lips. "Um..."

"Don't," he told me. "I know."

I watched his face. It was as cool and expressionless as always, but his eyes weren't cold. They were alive with flashed of emotion and thought. Unfortunately, I couldn't decipher any of it.

God help me. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

(A.N.) Please Review! 


	13. Chapter 12: Burning Passion

Disclaimer: I may not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, but that doesn't mean I can't mess with their world!

Chapter 12

(A.N.) LEMON WARNING! Also, I don't think that I write good lemons, so bear with me for the sake of it.

* * *

Kira's P.O.V...

This is very frustrating, not to mention awkward.

What had I been thinking, letting him? Helping him? God, I was acting so unlike me it wasn't even funny. Since when am I this fucking reckless? At least with my heart? Um...let me think... Oh, never.

My body was still worked up, energy whizzing around and the buzzing through my veins. Restless, I tapped my foot; my fingers traced complex patterns on the stony floor, even paced for a while.

It was too warm in here for some reason. That's strange... I'm never too hot, or too cold. I'm practically immune to changes in temperature. Maybe it was because I still wanted...

This is ridiculous! For the love of every bloody fucking good thing still left in the world, what is wrong with me!

I need to calm down, work off the energy. But how? Looking, my eye roved around, pausing a little too long on Hiei's shadowy form. A tightening sensation shot through my stomach like a sucker punch. Dammit.

Standing, I strode hurriedly towards the back of the cave, the part that was out of sight around the bend.

"What are you doing?" Hiei called, not moving.

Not stopping I called back, "I need to do something. I'm going crazy just sitting around."

It was true...except I didn't tell him why, but that's not lying now is it? It's just an omission.

The tunnel was long and narrow. Stalactites and stalagmites lined the floor and ceiling, and the walls were green in some places from the fungus that grew here in this dark, damp environment. It was a little amazing, seeing how resilient some of the growth was. The flora had found a way to worm its roots into the hard, gray stone and thrive that way. It had probably been doing so for thousands of years.

Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a small cavern, bigger than the place where I and Hiei had been waiting, though. Strangely, there was a lake in the center...well, not a lake. Maybe it would be a pond... Gah, not important.

Moving to the edge of the water, I picked up a rock and skipped it across the surface. Ripples followed the stones path all the way until it sank after its eighth skip. I took another stone and did the same thing. Then another and a fourth one after that. I threw each one harder than the last, skipping it more times with each toss. But my frustration crept up on me again, and the fifth rock I threw shattered against the hard, stone walls of the chamber. That's for locking me in a cave.

I hurled another one. That one was for my anger at my lack of self-control.

Another: the world's complete and total lack of common sense.

Number eight was for killing my parents and nine was for the Hikari's deaths.

Ten was for Hiei and I damned him over and over as the echoes of the broken stone faded away for getting so far under my skin.

"Feel any better?"

Startled, I whirled around. Well, speak of the devil, or, in this case, the Fire Apparition. "Not really," I replied shortly. If he went away, I could pretend I didn't want him. I was sure of it...well, almost sure anyways. I was absolutely sure that I stood a better chance of winning over my body if he wasn't here. "Just go away. I want to work off some of my pent up energy."

An eyebrow went up. "By throwing rocks?"

"There isn't much else I can do, now is there? After all, we are locked in a CAVE!" I growled in irritation.

"Well, that's pointless."

Life is pointless I felt like telling him, but kept the sarcasm to myself. "Do you have a better idea, O Mighty Genius?" Okay, so it was still sarcasm. Bite me.

A silence hung thick in the air, and some of the previous tension returned full force. The look he gave me said he was thinking of some ways to work off energy that we had decided we couldn't do because of the current state of affairs, mainly the fact that we were waiting for Uremeshi and the others to come back. That one look was enough to make me shiver with pent up sexual tension.

Out loud, he stated, "Be ready."

"Wha-?"

He lunged, drawing his sword in a flash of silver. I jumped out of the way. If the bastard had wanted to fucking spar, why didn't he say so? I am sick and tired of his attitude! I am sick of his arrogance! I-I am going to rip him apart!

He came again, and this time, I went under his sword, determined to beat him to a bloody pulp. Punching him solidly in the solar plexus, I followed with a spinning kick at his head. Only he was gone before I could connect.

Dammit, I had forgotten how fast he was.

I began to search for him cautiously, turning slowly and deliberately. A blade was suddenly there, pressing lightly against my throat. "You're dead," Hiei said quietly in my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

Even more tension floated in the air with our bodies so close. I think Hiei realized too late his mistake, but he didn't move. I think he was waiting for me to concede the fight, and he wasn't going to move until I told him he had. I reached up and grabbed his wrist, letting small seedlings of fire dance along my skin and clothing. "Not dead yet."

"If this was a real fight, you would be."

"Convince me or get off."

A split second later, I found myself facedown on the ground. I had let go of Hiei's wrist, and now had both my hands bracing my body to keep it from being completely pressed down. The reason was that Hiei's sword was still in its original position at my neck, and his other hand was tangled in my hair, pulling my head back to fully expose my throat. "Convinced?" He pressed it harder against my skin, the sharp edge biting in, and I felt a tiny trickle of blood drip down my neck.

It wasn't a bad kind of pain.

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "Never. Death before defeat, if you will."

"You want death that badly?" The words were spoken with a dark undertone, close to my ear. That was more of a bedroom voice than a serious voice.

My mouth went dry, and it took my two tries to reply. "Sure, why not?"

A little pain tingled across my scalp as he pulled a bit harder on my hair. "Surrender."

That pain was having the complete opposite effect of what it was supposed to do. My body was tingling too. It wanted something very different than what was happening. I wanted something else, something better. Fighting back these sensations, I retorted, "Make me." My breath was ragged.

He forcefully flipped me, and held the blade once again to my throat. He was straddling my hips. "Do you really want me to?" he growled. His eyes burned with a dark fire, a knowledge of what he could do to me.

I can tell that that question had nothing to do with me giving up. It all came down to wants and desires, I guess. A simple "yes" or "no" that could hold so much more meaning behind it that one would thing was all that question required. But that double meaning just made that simple answer so much harder to give. Did I want him to?

"Yes." That one word gave him permission. I wanted everything the look in his eyes promised, regardless of any consequences. I wanted to forget about everything except the sensations that ran hot through my blood. I was burning from the inside out with lust and desire, and maybe even, to my complete astonishment, love.

The sword disappeared somewhere, and before I knew what was happening, Hiei pressed his lips to mine roughly, opening my mouth with his tongue. He explored my mouth, hands keeping my shoulders pinned to the ground. I snaked a hand around his neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

I groaned into his mouth. This felt so good, something that I had never known. This was what it was supposed to feel like. All of those years of loneliness and alienating myself had never let me experience this, never in all my life. I was no virgin, but what my uncle had done to me had been vile. But this, this was a clean passion, clean and cleansing.

Hiei dropped his lips to my neck, running his tongue over the same cut that his sword had made not a moment ago. Teeth grazed over my collarbones and pulse point, and my breath came harsher and faster. Every movement he made was aggressive, dominant. Not having control should have been an issue for me, but I never hesitated to relinquish control and be passive. Somehow, it felt right, natural. I arched under his touch, pressing my body against his, and felt that he was hard and ready.

He pulled my shirt off over my head, tossing it away. Hands roamed over the newly exposed skin, followed by his mouth. I grabbed his shoulders and sat up, pulling him with me. I kissed him, pouring all of my frustration into it. I copied his previous actions, trailing my lips down the side of his neck, biting at his skin. Never doing anything that he hadn't done to me yet.

With a low sound between a growl and groan, he pulled me closer, completely molding my body to his. A hand slid down my back, fingers dipping under the waistband of my jeans. I wriggled impatiently in his arms. A huge wave of want was washing away all reason I had. All that mattered was that I was ready for him, and I wanted him so very badly.

I don't know how in the world our clothes vanished, but the next thing I knew, Hiei was on top of me again, and both of us were nude. Pinning my wrists above my head, he moved into me with a single thrust. Crying out, my eyes fluttered shut, a feeling of long coming completion hitting me like a sledge hammer. The sheer ecstasy of it lifted my back off the floor.

Then he began moving.

In and out, setting a hard pace, and I followed, caught up. Our bodies moved in tandem, he came down, and I went up, meeting with a sound of flesh hitting flesh. Sensations flowed over my body, unbearable sensations that were almost too sharp and pleasurable. My hands freed themselves easily, Hiei's grip slackened by his intensity. I dug my nails into his back, raking downward. Blood welled in some places where my nails had gone deep.

That small spark of pleasure was getting close to something. I could feel it. Something big. Every time he slid over that one small spot, it was like stoking a blazing fire. And that fire got bigger and bigger with every passing minute. It was uncontrollable, too big and too hot.

That something came like a nuclear explosion, and the world flashed white as I orgasmed, screaming. I was only slightly aware that Hiei came after me. It left us both breathing harshly, and me, at least, dead tired. He rolled off me to the side.

"Shit," I muttered breathlessly. That had been... well, fucking amazing.

I never even thought about rolling towards him and curling up ageists his hot body. It was a natural movement. I closed my eyes and for this moment, possibly the only moment I would every feel like this, I felt like my life had been completed, and that everything was going to be alright. We would stop Mizuru and seal Anexis and save the rest of the girls and free the souls of the ones who had already been sacrificed. For this moment, it could be done.

And I could be the one to do it, as long as he was there with me.

* * *

(A.N.) Please review, and I am really sorry for not getting this out sooner. My semester finals are coming up, so I snatched some time to do this. Thanks and much love to you all!


	14. Chapter 13: Bad Vision

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 13

(A.N.) Here's chapter 13! I wrote it in between homework assignments, so it is a bit rushed. Please try to ignore it if you notice. Also, I'm not all that...happy...about the way I end up writing "the morning after" stories, so I avoided dealing with it this time around.

* * *

It was a bloody scene. 

The brave souls that had ventured to stop the destruction, the murdering of young mages, had been stopped. Stopped with a brutality they had never encountered. They lay unconscious, slowly bleeding away their life energy. Only one, their leader, still tried to fight. He was the only one would still had the strength.

But he couldn't do anything against the water demon, Mizuru. Mizuru was so powerful, especially now that he had an omnipotent master to protect him. A master that had the power of the Void. Anexis, the Lord of Nothingness. Anexis, _Erus Infrequentia_, Emptiness Lord. Anexis, _Garandou-sama_, Lord of the Void.

No one had ever beaten him in battle alone, or even in a small group such as the one that had come. The Spirit Detective and his friends could have never destroyed him, for his power simply takes theirs, takes their energy into his being and devours it. It is necessary for his survival now that he is so near freedom. The seal was almost broken, and Mizuru knew he was going to be well rewarded.

The Detective had nothing left, but he charged anyway. With a contemptuous flick of his hand, Mizuru began the slow process of drowning him into unconsciousness. His master did not want him dead quite yet. Mizuru did not know why this was, but his master was wiser than he and he never questioned Anexis' whims, so the Detective could keep his life.

For now.

_Humans did not know when to quit_, the water demon thought to himself as the Detective tried yet again to claw his way from the sphere of liquid that was slowly constricting his body. _Just as that fire mage didn't know when to give up. _He was furious at his failure with the mage, Kira. She had escaped in the end, but he would have her yet. Shivers ran down his spin when he imagined punishing her, making thatpaleflesh run thick with her ownblood. His master had promised him the mage. And he trusted his master.

_Come out; come out, wherever you are, kitten. Mizuru wants to play._

* * *

**Hiei's P.O.V…**

What in hell's name is wrong with me?

I couldn't help but watch her as she paced. My eyes had followed her every movement since we'd had sex. It was ridiculous. I was acting like some lovesick imbecile. This was not the first time I'd fucked a woman, but it was the first time I'd found myself so mesmerized by another being.

We hadn't spoken since dressing again, except to ask where said garments had been thrown. Kira looked like she was dealing with her own issues about what had happened, but would not speak her thoughts.

Goddamn the Detective! If he hadn't left us here, this wouldn't have happened.

A small voice that I'd come to hate in the last hour whispered in the back of my mind, _You would have done it anyway. You have been attracted to her since the moment you grabbed her by that river._

I didn't bother arguing. The damned thing had a point. Kira was captivating, exotic, and yet familiar to me. It wasn't her outward appearance that attracted me, as it would for a human, but her scent and her aura had triggered something in my body. It was an unwanted desire, but a desire all the same.

And like everything else, there would be consequences. Kira knew that before, but had nevertheless let me into her body. It made me wonder what she was thinking now. Was there regret, fear? All I could see now was a fierce thought process.

A few more minutes passed. Eventually, Kira spoke, "What's taking them so long?"

So she didn't want to discuss it. Fine by me. I doubt it would be that pleasant anyway.

"I don't know," I answered.

Her fingers tapped her arm rhythmically. "They should have been back by now though. It's been too long. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

"You're dramatizing."

"I am not!" she yelled. "I told you, I can feel it. I can feel that something bad has happened." She pushed off the wall she was leaning against. Kira knelt down in front of me, gaze intense and full of worry. They were the same eyes that had widened in ecstasy just and hour ago.

"They can take care of themselves," I told her firmly. Women. They always convinced that tragedy has struck.

"That is the most sexist thing I have ever heard in my life. I am not convinced that tragedy has struck, just that something is holding them up, and it's probably bad." Her voice was indignant.

"What are you talking about?" There is no possible way she could have heard that. It was just a coincidence.

"What do you mean I couldn't have heard that? I am not deaf!"

"I didn't say that." Fuck. She was… Holy hell…

"What?"

"You're picking up my thoughts," I murmured. This was not good.

_He's kidding me. That is not possible._

"Of course it's possible. It's happening, isn't it? I'd say that makes it very possible," I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

…_Hiei? You can hear this?_

Oh fuck.

_No shit._

"I'm assuming you know how to shield your thoughts, so do it now."

She glared at me. "Fine, as long as you do it too."

I threw up flawless barriers inside my mind. The background noise that was Kira's mind faded away, and I was left with blissful silence.

Kira closed her eyes and a look of concentration passed across her features. "Done. Now, we will definitely be talking about that little incident later, but right now, I'm still worried. I don't care what you say, or think, but they are in trouble." She sat down next to me. "Hold out your hands."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Hiei. I want to try something."

I held out a hand, palm turned up towards the ceiling. Her fingers trailed lightly across my palm, and a small spark was left in their wake. That spark grew into a tiny fire that crackled gleefully in my hand. "You know the rules, not that you follow them or anything," she whispered, eyes gradually glazing over as she tranced.

The minutes ticked by in silence as she sought a vision. A nameless anxiety welled up inside me. The last time she'd done this, she'd almost gotten sucked in by Anexis.

A human might mistake my concern with the human conception of love, but the truth is that demons rarely feel such an emotion. It happens, but what is more common is a feeling of possessiveness. Kira was mine. For another to harm her, or touch her was to challenge that ownership. Demons are territorial when it comes to their women, or, in some cases, men. Most fights in Demon World were started over a mate. Most of those battles ended with a death.

As I watched, Kira's breathing accelerated, her pupils dilating. That feeling of protectiveness I felt for her ran hot in my blood. I sent her power, trying to draw her out of whatever she was seeing. She pulled against her vision, attempting to escape, but she had nothing to ground her. I could feel her panic, smell it.

"Kira!" I shook her with my free hand. She didn't respond and her body was turning icy. I grabbed her arm and pulled her against me, strengthening the amount of power I was feeding her. I didn't dare put out the fire. It would leave her trapped wherever she was for a very long time.

She remained motionless and was one the verge of feeling icy. I pressed my lips against her neck, tasting her pulse. She was mine, and that son of a bitch could not have her. MINE! Teeth sinking into her flesh as instinct took over, I marked her neck. I didn't draw blood, but the reddened impressions of my teeth were clearly visible.

A hand wrapped around my shoulder, a small moan breaking the silence. Pulling back just enough to see her eyes, I was surprised to see such a deep fear in her gold eyes. The words she said next chilled me.

"He has them."

* * *

(A.N.) Thanks for being patient with me, and for all the reviews you guys and gals have left! (Although, I think the great majority of you are of the female gender...) Please continue to review! It makes me happy, like eating cookies! Speaking of which...I think I just might take a study break and bake some... 

_Erus Infrequentia--Latin, lt. "Lord Emptiness"_

_Garandou-sama--Japanese, lt. "Void Lord" (or "Lord Void")_


	15. Chapter 14: Giving In

Disclaimer: …Refer to previous chapters…

Burning

Chapter 14: Giving In

(A.N.) I was prompted by Leh Star to update... I want to apologize for leaving this story for so long. I've just got a bunch going on right now. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and I want to thank those of you who reveiwed last time.

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V…**

We had tracked Uremeshi and the others to an icy valley surrounded by jagged mountains. The atmosphere was permeated with frost and evil. I could feel Anexis' aura all around me, trying to prey on any weaknesses in my heart and mind. Was this how it had snared Mizuru into being his servant? Did it find a chink in the water demon's spiritual armor?

The barren land was frozen solid and snow drifts were deep, coming up to my waist. It was times like this that I hate being short. There were no trees or any other kind of life form in the valley. In fact, there had been any in a two mile radius from the ring of mountains.

Hiei and I had stood at the top of one of the smaller mountains, surveying the land below. It had been he who had spotted the ceremonial circle with the Jagan. I had asked if there were any bodies lying within it.

He'd said that there were seven. And that none of them were moving.

So, we'd carefully, but rapidly, made our way downward. I could feel my heart pounding in fear, not sure that there would be anyone to save when we got to the circle. Dark magic had a tendency to leave its target dead.

Finally reaching the site, the dark aura of the area was oppressive to the point of suffocation. It was physically hard for me to breathe, bordering on painful. We inched forward, wary for the inevitable trap that would be sprung.

We made it to the first body, Botan, with out incident. With Hiei keeping watch, I knelt and felt for a pulse. There was one, but barely. I wasn't sure what had been done to her since I could see no injuries, but I had a sneaking suspicion that she'd been deprived of oxygen for an extended period of time. It had probably been Mizuru, not Anexis, who'd fought with them.

I picked Botan up and deposited her on the outside of the circle, infusing her frozen kimono with heat. Drawing on my power, I created my own circle around her for protection and purification. Then, I went back into the dark circle and Hiei and I moved to the next body.

It was slow work. We gradually grew a bit more at ease when nothing jumped out at us, but we still were methodical and cautious. I dragged Kuwabara to the safety of my circle, while Hiei moved Yukina. We didn't speak, but exchanged brief telepathy instead. We didn't know if sound would trigger some sort of spiritual alarm, so we chose silence. Better safe than sorry.

While Hiei took Uremeshi to the circle and closed it with his own energy, I knelt down next to the last body. The others had been alive, barely, but I knew that this girl would not be. She'd died with her eyes open, and her mouth contorted in a scream that had probably never escaped her lips. I closed her eyes with my fingers and said a quiet prayer for her.

_What now? _Hiei asked telepathically. His hand rested on the hilt of his katana as his eyes roamed the area.

_Now I dismantle this circle, _I replied. It would be difficult. A great deal of power rested in its construction, and it would take time to erase it. _Keep watch_, I thought to Hiei.

I stood and moved to the south anchor of the circle. It would be the easiest to undo, since it was the cardinal direction of Fire. Placing my hands on the anchor stone, I dove into my core and drew out threads of power. Willing them to worm into the power of the stone, I used them to carefully draw out the dark energy. Using my body as a channel, I directed my power deep into the earth, hoping it would disband in the soil.

_Kira,_ came Hiei's voice, _we have company._ I distantly heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

_Is it Mizuru?_

_I would assume so._

I was stuck at the southern anchor until it was completely drained. _Can you keep him busy, Hiei? I need more time._ I shoved more of the circle's energy into the ground. Flames jumped from my hands to the stone, and sweat beaded on my forehead. The deeper I went, the more resistance I encountered.

I could hear the sounds of fighting from behind me, and fear gripped my heart. I threw more power into the stone. This was taking too long. I needed to go faster. The molasses like flow of power sped up a fraction.

Faster.

The rock and ground glowed red, and the ice and snow melted rapidly.

Still to slow. Faster…

Heat radiated from everywhere, pressing on my skin. The power drained a bit faster. But not fast enough.

Faster!

Yells and crashes came from behind me. I could smell blood and steam, could hear grunts of pain.

FASTER!

The anchor stone shattered violently, shards shooting in every direction. Cuts opened on my face, hands, and arms. The darkness flowed from the ruined prison straight into me. It was hot. Too hot. Pain racked my body as it tried to acclimate to this phenomenal increase in energy. But there was too much and it needed to go somewhere.

Rising from the ground, I turned to see the battle between Mizuru and Hiei. But then I realized something strange.

I couldn't see. Not with my eyes.

I knew where everything and everyone was, but I couldn't see them. I could only sense them.

_Hiei,_ I called mentally, _move four feet to your left._

He did.

Power pooled in my palms and raised my hands in front of me, palms facing out. I unleashed the inferno building in my hands. Mizuru shrieked as his flesh burned. A dark feeling of pleasure twined through me as he screamed. The darkness was building inside me, demanding to be released. I wanted to release it, wanted to burn and torture Mizuru until he finally died.

I didn't fight against the urges to torture and kill. I didn't want to. Before now, I had not known that the dark side of my powers could be so…powerful. For the most part, I had thought that it was evil and I had ignored it, fought it. But now I just wanted Mizuru to pay, whatever the price. I wanted to hear him scream. I wanted him to scream like Tojitsu had.

So I gave in. The gods help me, I gave in.

* * *

(A.N.) I hope all enjoyed this chapter and that you all will REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 15: Power

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho…Okay, I wish I own _Hiei,_ but that isn't the point. The point is that I don't own either, much to my intense disappointment.

Burning

Chapter 15: Power

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V…**

I could feel the flames licking my flesh as they danced, could smell the stench of burning flesh and hair and cloth as Mizuru burned. His tortured screams were like a sweet music to me and I relished in every shriek. His power moved to put out the fire, but I fed it more of the dark energy that still charged the air from when the stone had shattered.

"Master!" Mizuru cried, voice rough from pain and smoke, "Master, help me!" He flailed wildly trying desperately to draw enough power to conjure up enough water to douse the flames, but I did not let him. As long as I willed the fire to burn, it would burn. As long as I wanted his pain, I would have it. The darkness let me have this power and I loved it. Every shred of my soul was saturated with this dark power, soaked it up as if it was the elixir of life.

_Very good, little one_, a slightly masculine voice whispered in my thoughts. _You are pleasing me to no end._

There was enough left of myself to wonder who this presence was. I ventured for the source of the message, but found only nothingness. A small piece of me said that I knew why this was, but I couldn't remember what.

"Kira! That's enough, damn it. He'd dead already," Hiei said, sounding annoyed. I think the smell was getting to him. The gods know it was disgusting.

When I replied, I instinctively turned my blind eyes toward where his voice had come from. "And here I'd been hoping that he would have been a bit tougher so that I could have tortured him more."

If I could've seen him, I bet I would see a slight frown directed at me.

I began to follow him out of the circle, but something pulled at me from the center. It was so damn persistent… Turning on heel, I headed back to middle of the circle and stood silently. Waves of power still floated in the air, begging for me to take them and use them. It was like a box full of puppies, really dangerous puppies.

_Serve me, little one, and I shall grant you this power for eternity. Serve me, and you shall be invincible,_ the voice coaxed. It sounded so promising, so…tempting.

I wanted it, more and more with each second, I wanted this power. I don't know if it was because it had been offered to me or if my own human nature had reared its little head. Whatever the reason, the want for this dark power was consuming me, burning deep with in my heart. I reached out my hands, asking without words for what it was promising me. That little voice in the back of my head, damn bitch that it was, started to talk again. What about the consequences?

I couldn't remember why that should concern me. What consequences? What _are_ consequences? Nothing was in my mind. Absolutely emptiness except for that want.

Everything has a price.

Price..? What price..? The emptiness bucked about my brain, trying to squash that little voice.

"What are you doing, Kira?" a voice inquired from far away. "Kira?"

What am I doing?

The presence, or un-presence for lack of a better term, felt like it _hissed_ at that speaker. Whispering in my thoughts again, it weaved pretty words together, convincing words. My mind felt all cobwebby, as if a spider wove a web in my skull and snared my thoughts in its sticky threads. It kept telling me things, words dripping with persuasion.

_He is no friend to you, little one. You must smite him! Use my-no, our-power. Show him that you are not so easily fooled by his petty tricks._

As my body moved to obey, one thing caught my attention. For some reason I trusted this voice, but who in the world says "smite"? I mean… A few of the webs tendrils fell away. Even as I began to fight off the foreign influence, power gathered in my hands.

What am I doing?

"What are you doing?" Hiei questioned voice flat.

I replied the exact truth. "I don't know."

_Destroy him for me, my servant._

As I continued to ponder the use of the word "smite", more of the presence was driven away. I was aware enough now to feel something else. Anger. I felt my eyes narrow at complete nothingness.

**_Who the hell are you calling "servant"?_** I thought at It furiously. There was enough of me for my complete and total independent bitch side to come out of its hiding place. It came out a lot, but usually it wasn't as welcome as it was now. More of my memories snapped into place. Panic infused with my anger. **Get the fuck out of my head, Anexis!**

It laughed and pushed all of Its power at me, trying to steamroll me back into submission. I choked on the rush of power, physically gagging. "Hiei," I managed to rasp, "It's here."

I heard him mutter something, but I'm not sure what it was. It was completely lost to me as Anexis continued to drown me in Its aura.

"_It's in the seed, sister, in the blood."_ Satomi's words echoed in my brain. A stray thought commented that if I kept having all these voices bouncing around my head, then I was going to become a bigger basket case than I already was.

What did she mean? Could she have gotten any more mysterious and cryptic? I rushed to crack her message when I felt hands wrap around my biceps and a more familiar energy coursed into me. Hiei's energy coiled around me, like a snake ready to strike. He'd freed my mind from Anexis' power so I could think clearly.

Blood was obvious…but what the hell was the "seed"? I couldn't figure out what she'd meant. I cursed over and over as I tried to race through all the possible meanings for that word. Why is time always running out when you need it most? I threw more of my own power to shore up Hiei's as we both tried to attack something that wasn't truly there. Anexis wasn't one this plane of existence, so actual attacks had no true effect.

Think, Kira, think! Satomi was in this very circle when she sent that message. It must have something to do with the circle. Now think!

I struggled to remember all I'd ever learned about power circles used in high magic rites. It has to have to do with the anchors…

It hit me.

_Anchors._ A seed was an anchor, a beginning. It was a euphemism that was used often when explaining how an anchor worked to a novice. The anchor was like a seed. As a seed produces a plant and its roots, so an anchor grounded and amplified your power.

Hiei's power was running out, and so was mine. In fact, most of my energy was gone already. I needed to hurry.

Pulling Hiei with me, I stumbled blindly back to the place where the southern anchor had once been. Shoving my hands into the earth, earth that was still warm from my earlier actions, I reached for the Fire of the Earth. I pushed downward, searching. The heat was at my fingertips, metaphorically speaking. I pulled it up, as a goldsmith would draw gold wire, and remade the anchor.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked me for a second time this day.

And for the second time this day I answered him, "I don't know. The gods help us, I hope this will work."

I'd run out of spirit energy to work with, so I began to draw on my life force. I needed this circle to not only be strong, but also purified. I injected my magic into the flow of power in the circle, burning away the evil that it had been born out of. In my mind, I could see a golden light replacing the dark purple energy of the original creation.

I pictured my family's book, recalling to my memory the exact words of the sealing spell. I had committed it to memory, Latin and all. The words spilled from my lips. I didn't know what half of it meant, but I could feel it working nonetheless.

_What are doing?_ Anexis demanded in fury. I faintly detected Its recognition of the spell.

"Locking you up," Hiei growled. I could feel that he was exhausted. We both were.

Running the chant in a loop in my head, I reached back and grabbed for Hiei's sword. Realizing, I think, what I was going to do, he drew the katana and put the hilt in my hand. The words and anchor wouldn't be enough to seal Anexis a second time, but a blood spell was something else all together. Using your blood to close a rite was something more powerful than a death sacrifice. It showed a willingness to be bound to the ceremony, a bigger sacrifice than a death since you will be bound forever and not even dying will free the bleeder from it.

Barely noticing the sharp pain of the blade slicing open my skin, I let blood drip from my wrist onto the ground. "Give them back," I hissed as the circle took on a crimson tinge in my head. "Let them go, you fucking bastard! Give them back, and then go to hell!"

Another blood was added to the circle. Surprised I turned my head back; even though I knew I couldn't see Hiei. "You don't have enough power," he explained. I leaned back against him as blood loss made my stomach and the ground roll. This was all we had left.

A scream, worse than any banshee, split the air as the spell reared up and crashed down around us and through our minds to where Anexis hovered. There was nothing but this rush to me and knowing that Hiei still held my body. And then there was nothing at all.

This time though, it was true nothingness. Not something pretending to be nothingness.

* * *

(A.N.) I got to update! (dances around) Yay! Now make me even happier by REVIEWING!


	17. Chapter 16: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Nine out of ten voices in my head agree that I am sane.

Burning

Chapter 16/Epilogue

* * *

**Kira's P.O.V… **

My head hurt. A lot. So did the rest of my body. Every piece of me was throbbing with a dull ache, as if I was one large bruise instead of a person. Just moving a finger caused little tremors of pain to dance through my arm, which then caused my head to hurt more. The only respite I got was when I was perfectly still and absolutely silent. The nauseous feelings were killing me, as well.

It's been three weeks since Anexis had been sealed away by Hiei and me. From what Botan told me, Koenma had finally gotten his ass in gear and sent some of the ogres to find Uremeshi and the rest of us.

When the "search party" had found us, it had already been two days. "You were lucky," Botan had said, "that you didn't bleed out. From that new scar of yours, you must've shed quite a lot of blood as it was." The scar was wider and more ragged than I remember the wound being, but I couldn't see it then. Hell, I can't see it now. For all I know, my sense of touch was just messing with my head.

After the ogres had rushed us all to the Healer's Hall in Spirit World, we had supposedly been worked on for hours. Botan herself had a broken arm. Uremeshi ended up with a few new scars and a concussion. Kuwabara's ribs were shattered, as were Kurama's. And Yukina had sprained a wrist and an ankle, plus a concussion. All of them had some short term memory loss from being deprived of oxygen. Both Hiei and I had suffered from severe blood loss. Hiei had come away with some other physical wounds and then there was my blindness.

As one of the Healers had explained to me, my blindness was a result of frying my nervous system when I shattered the anchor stone. I will be blind for the rest of my life.

In all honesty, I don't know how to feel about it. I will never see some of the more beautiful things the world has to offer, like sunsets, but I will gain heightened hearing and smell. I could hone my spiritual awareness in order to compensate for my new disability. I'm still trying to figure out if being blind is negative, positive, or just one of those gray areas that will confuse you until you have a migraine.

A stabbing pain in my head told me to shut up.

"Ouch…" I muttered, resisting the urge to rub at my skull with a hand.

The door creaked open and someone entered my room quietly. I recognized the delicate footsteps that still portrayed a slight limp, and slowly relaxed the muscles that had tensed up in surprise. Besides blindness and a sore body, I had also developed a nervous twitch. Kuwabara had laughed at me until I'd thrown a fork at his head. The only time my pain seemed to ebb was when I was pissed off at someone.

"Hey, Yukina," I greeted the Ice Maiden, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she answered gently. I heard cloth rustle as she sat down on the stool that was reportedly next to my bed. Taking my hand between hers, she continued, "How are your injuries?"

I smiled at where I thought she was. "Injuries have basically healed, but I'm still sore as hell and a bit nauseous. Tired too."

She stilled immediately, I could feel it. "Nauseous and tired? Have you been sleeping well? Eating?"

Frowning now, I answered slowly, "I've been having a couple of nightmares here and there, but that never bothered me before. And I have no idea why I'm feeling so sick."

"Has the nauseousness started recently?"

"Um… Well, yes, actually."

Yukina was quiet for a long while and I found that I was extremely apprehensive. Why was she being so serious about this? Was there something wrong?

She took a deep breath and said, "I have something to tell you."

"What?" My voice was as calm as hers, even though alarm bells were screaming inside me. I could tell that my expression was alarmed.

Then she laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Kira, I must have you so nervous, being so serious. It's not bad news, I give you my word!"

I wanted to kill her. "But what is it?"

If I could've seen her, I'm pretty sure I would find her beaming as she said, "Kira, you're going to have a child!"

* * *

**Eight years later…**

A resounding crash greeted my ears as I walked into the temple, followed by the sounds of arguing. Sighing, I slid the door shut and pulled off my jacket, automatically feeling for the hook to hang it up. I followed the voices until I entered one of the sword dojos, immediately detecting a broken vase on the floor.

Placing my hands on my hips, I demanded, "Kiba, Hitomi! What is going on here?"

My children stopped arguing quickly and I knew that they were looking at each other guiltily. One benefit of being a blind mother is that I don't get those puppy looks that would undoubtedly melt my resolve. The down side was that I didn't get to see when they began to cook up a good alibi or excuse.

"It was his fault," Hitomi accused her twin.

Simultaneously, Kiba had also laid the blame, "She did it!"

I sighed, groaning inwardly. "Well, I know the perfect solution then. You both did it, so you will both clean it up."

"But Mom!" they protested together. I could imagine their identical red eyes flashing. They had eyes just like their father.

I held up a hand, "No buts. Aunt Yukina is coming to visit today, so do you want her to have to walk over the sharp pieces?"

"Aunt Yukina's coming?" Hitomi asked hopefully.

"And Uncle Kazuma?" Kiba added.

"Yes, they are. Now hurry up!" I turned them both around and nudged them in their backs. "Scoot!"

They ran giggling to grab a broom and dustpan.

"They're growing up quickly," a man said from behind me.

"And they're growing up strong. They'll be coming into they're powers soon. Kiba has already demonstrated an astounding skill at swordplay. He takes after you, Hiei."

"Hn."

I smiled and chuckled, "You really need to expand your vocabulary."

"Shut up, woman." His voice was flat, but I knew he was smirking. I could feel it from his thought patterns.

Hiei showed up every now and then, never staying longer than an hour or two. We had an unspoken agreement that the children would know that he was their father and that he was a Fire Apparition. After all, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I want them to know their father, since I know what it's like to lose not one, but two. He never said it, but I know that he comes to check on them.

I was about to ask him if he was going to stick around for dinner and annoy Kuwabara, which (he says) never gets old, when I smelled something bitter in the air. Sniffing lightly, I asked Hiei, "Do you smell that?"

"Yes… It smells like-"

"MOM!" Kiba yelled from the hall, "Hitomi did it again!"

"Smoke," I finished tiredly for Hiei. I glared at him. "I blame this behavior on you."

I exited the room to put out the fire my daughter had ended up lighting. The hall rug was burning hotly.

Hiei came up behind me and sniped, "Me? You're the pyromaniac."

I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue and go "nah". Instead, I replied as maturely as I could, "Fine, she gets burning things from both of us."

_Fin_

* * *

(A.N.) That has got to be the cheesiest ending I've ever written... (sweat drop) Oh well! I like it and it amuses me! This is the last chapter of Burning and I want to thank you all for following along with the entire thing. Even though this is the last chapter, reveiw and give your comments on this chapter, or the story in general. I want to know what you all think I should/can improve on. Thanks!


End file.
